The Fae Alliance
by DarkLordWhatsit
Summary: Thanks to his godparents Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter has all the support and love any child could want. That's good since every wanna-be dark wizard wants to kill the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Lord Voldemort. But Harry suspects that Voldemort wasn't fully killed that night. Follow his story as he forms alliances intentional and inadvertent. Adult lang, gore
1. The Godmother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

**A/N: After this chapter all author notes will be at the end of the chapter. I'll try to keep these to a minimum since I never like stories that are half filled with author notes. This is my very first story I've ever written so go easy on me please. That being said, please, please point out any grammatical or spelling errors. As I like to say, practice makes better because there's no such thing as perfect when humans are involved. I'm always open to constructive criticism. The key word there being constructive,**** if you're just going to insult me or my story without offering at least something I could change or improve, either keep it to yourself or don't bother reading this at all. For those of you who haven't checked out my profile I'll be updating this story on a weekly basis but that may change.**

##############################

**Chapter 1**

_Godric's Hollow, Oct. 31st, 1981 10:35 pm_

In a small cottage on the outskirts of town a young couple and their one year old sat in the kitchen. The man had messy black hair and brown eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses, the woman bore fiery red hair and green eyes, each nursing a butterbeer, and the infant, with a small mop of black hair and bright green eyes. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the magical wards alerting them that someone with ill intent had entered the town.

"Lily, take Harry and go! I'll hold the bastard off while you do the ritual," James nearly shouted as she grabbed him and ran up the stairs.

James grabbed his wand and went to the living room and began casting spells causing the furniture to come to life to bar the intruder's way. Then he cast a spell on the floor behind the furniture to make it like quicksand and one to bring 4 stuffed and preserved animals to life; a stag, a large black dog, a small brown rat, and something that looked like a wolf but more humanoid. Just as he cast that final spell the door exploded in to reveal a tall man with high cheekbones, slits for a nose, and red slits for eyes like a snake.

##############################

Upstairs Lily had placed Harry in his crib then started drawing runes on the floor in front of the crib with her wand. She heard the explosion as Voldemort made his entrance and started casting spells faster. Lily looked towards the door hearing the furniture come to life and the sounds of shouting and animal noises then looked back to what she was doing. Cutting her hand with a spell she bled over the circle of runes on the ground. She stepped into the circle as they began to glow brightly. Silence was all that was heard downstairs before boots sounded on wooden steps.

She turned to the crib as Harry stared at her, "Harry, Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Uncle Siri loves you. Uncle Remy loves you. You are so loved." She cut a small slice in the shape of a lightning bolt on Harry's arm and held her wound to his, she then spun back to face the door as it blew open. She held her arms wide hands splayed revealing herself to be unarmed.

"Stand aside silly girl. You're meaningless to me. All I want is the boy," Voldemort all but whispered in his cold voice.

"No! Not Harry please! Take me but leave my baby alone," she exclaimed.

He laughed and raised his wand as a flash of green light flew from one end and splashed against Lily's chest. She collapsed and the occupant of the crib began crying. Voldemort raised his wand again and another green light appeared out of the end of his wand aimed at the head of the child. It stopped just as it made contact with his forehead then rebounded back towards Voldemort. A massive explosion resulted when the spell made contact with him. The corner of the house that held the child's room was exposed to the elements as the soon to be dubbed boy-who-lived was crying both from the pain and the loud noise. The cut on his upper arm had stopped bleeding but was still inflamed as a large man lumbered into the room bawling. He took in the pile of robes, the ruby encrusted dagger that lay on it, the body of one of his closest friends, and finally, the crying baby in the crib who seemed to calm somewhat at seeing him. He walked over and grabbed the baby out of the crib and made his way downstairs.

##############################

The sky was moonless and clear in the early hours of dawn on November first. It was so calm in Little Whinging, Surrey one might find it surreal if they had known what had happened many miles away less than 6 hours ago.

There were about 14 houses in total on Privet Drive and all of them looked the same, the only exception being the house numbers; well, that and a tabby cat, with brownish fur, its eyes a light shade of brown, almost amber, sitting on the wall of a garden still as a statue in front of number 4. It appeared to be staring at the far end of the street, almost as if waiting for someone or something. As if on cue an old man appeared with long hair, and an even longer beard, eyes a bright blue wearing deep purple robes with silver stars embroidered all over it. A matching pointed cap sat atop his head with an embroidered crescent moon near the point.

He reached into his robes searching for something then stopped as he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at him almost as if they were piercing his soul. The old man smiled slightly, shook his head and resumed searching in his robes. Finally he pulled a small silver device out flicked the lid open and pressed a button. The nearest street light winked out. He clicked the deluminator several more times until all the lights were out resulting in a darkness that no one in the houses could see through. The graying man in flamboyant robes strolled down towards the house the cat was sitting in front of.

He sat down on the garden wall next to the cat reaching into his robes with a muggle sweet in his hand he started unwrapping it and said without looking, "Hello Professor McGonagall. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Popping the candy in his mouth he looked over as a middle aged woman appeared where the cat was sitting. She was wearing dark brown hair that was graying along the hairline and temples wearing dark green robes and a black hat. If one were to look at her they might not know how she was feeling, but Albus had known Minerva for decades and he could tell she was livid as he expected her to be.

"I should say not! I had to hear it from Hagrid where you were going to be and why you were going to be here. You of all people know how these people view our kind why in Merlin's name would you be bringing him here?", McGonagall whispered furiously.

"Minerva please calm down and allow me to explain. You cannot sense them but there are blood wards surrounding this property and I believe Lily placed them here. At Godric's Hollow there was powerful blood magic in Harry's room as well. I believe Lily intended for Harry should go to harry in the event of their death." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Bollocks! If you wanted to know that you should have just asked me for the Potter will; I am his godmother after all," McGonagall retorted.

Dumbledore looked down to avoid her gaze and said quietly, "I believed she changed her mind while in hiding so no one wishing harm on Harry could find him. I didn't want to suggest anything of the sort to you and cause you hurt."

Minerva looked red in the face with anger. "How dare you! How dare you assume something just on the basis of a few wards and some residual blood magic! You should have consulted me or Sirius before making this kind of decision. Speaking of which where is Sirius? I would have thought he'd fight you tooth and nail about this."

Albus sighed wearily before responding, "I taught Lily the Fidelius Charm at the beginning of the month. They cast it about two weeks ago making Sirius the secret keeper."

Her eyes bugged and Mcgonagall spluttered, "Bu- but that means if he was the secret keeper then-"

"-He betrayed them to Voldemort."

"I don't believe it. You'll see he gets a trial right? Surely as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot you can ensure that," she said forcefully.

"Of course. I want the truth as much as you do. I assure you he will get a trial."

"For your sake I hope so," McGonagall said dryly. "When should Hagrid be arriving?"

At that moment a deep rumbling sound in the distance could be heard steadily getting louder until it was near deafening. A large black motorbike with chrome came flying from the clouds landing on the road and screeching to a halt in front of the house. A giant of a man sat astride the motorcycle holding a bundle in one arm. He dismounted the bike and walked towards them.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Rubeus Hagrid said in a loud rumble of a voice.

"You weren't the only one Hagrid. May I hold my godson?"

Hagrid hesitated and glanced at Dumbledore only for McGonagall to glare at him. He quickly handed the bundle over and she got a good look at the boy swaddled in a blanket, when she saw blood on his arm. "Albus quickly he's hurt!" Dumbledore stepped over quickly and glanced at the child, wand in hand, he cast a few spells, cleaning up the blood and scanning for anything unusual.

"It appears the bleeding has already stopped but other than that there is nothing I can do. He will have that scar for the rest of his life. That cut was from a blood ritual, if I am not mistaken. One of the scans was troubling though. There seems to be concentrated dark magic where the scar is."

"Well, what does that mean? Is he going to be okay?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

Dumbledore raised his hands. "Calm yourself Minerva, he will be fine. I suspect it's residual magic where the killing curse touched his skin. I cannot be sure, however, as there's no recorded mention of anyone surviving that horrid curse."

She relaxed a bit at that, "Well let's leave this place before we're seen. We can discuss this at a safer location."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a glance from McGonagall. "Hagrid perhaps you can fly to Hogwarts while we take a portkey back with Harry so Poppy can have a look at him."

"Will do Professor. See you lot back at the castle." Hagrid hopped on the bike and took off into the sky as Dumbledore and McGonagall walked towards the end of the street where Albus first arrived. He withdrew the deluminator from a pocket and clicked it once causing light to return to the street. He drew his wand and took aim at a small stone.

"_Portus,_" Albus cast. He and Minerva each crouched down and put a finger on the rock. In the next second they vanished in a flash of blue light.


	2. The Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

##############################

_Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries Court Room 4, August 5th, 1982 10:00 am_

Minerva watched as the ruby robed Wizengamot filed in; they were led by Albus, as the Lords and Ladies took their respective chairs. There were several balconies all around the circular court room for public viewing, all of which were completely packed. One, only for family and friends of the accused, was where Minerva sat with Harry sitting on her lap fast asleep, a gryffindor blanket wrapped around him, along with Andromeda Tonks nee Black, her husband Ted, their daughter Nymphadora, who had just turned ten in May, and Alphard Black, Sirius's favorite uncle. She had tried to send for Remus Lupin but got no response and he didn't show up so she wasn't sure what to think. The balconies overlooked the many seats of the Wizengamot and the main floor, clear of everything but a chair with shackles on the arm rests. As she waited for the trial to begin she stared at Harry wondering how the outcome of the trial will affect the sleeping bundle on her lap.

She sincerely hoped that Sirius was found innocent despite the seemly overwhelming evidence. After that tragic Halloween, many things had happened, some of it was only slightly irritating like the fact that the Daily Prophet had dubbed her godson the "Boy-Who-Lived." Minerva shook her head at that ridiculous title. Unfortunately, it only got worse from there; two days after Harry was orphaned, Sirius was caught in a muggle town after supposedly being confronted by Peter Pettigrew, who accused him of betraying the Potters, right before Sirius blows him and thirteen muggles up, injuring dozens more, with what could only have been a _Bombarda Maxima_. Apparently when aurors arrived on the scene there was a huge crater in the streets, most of the buildings either demolished or on fire, with Sirius kneeling a few feet from the edge laughing and crying hysterically saying "I killed them" over and over. His wand was found beside him on the ground and he didn't resist when they scooped it up or when they put magic suppressing shackles on him. All of this was in the report that Albus had allowed her to see. She smiled as she remembered when she "asked" him to see to file. As she thought about it, none of it seemed consistent if Sirius were truly the one who was Voldemort's spy. Why would he have bothered to go anywhere except a place to hide if he had commited one of the worst atrocities during the war? And that was saying something considering how many died, and the terrible acts that had been commited in Voldemort's name. No, the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced he was innocent.

At that moment the doors opened again this time only three came through. Two of them were aurors wearing black robes, between them was Sirius looking far worse than the last time she saw him. His body looked thin under the grey worn robes. His normally smiling face was pale and almost hollow looking. The long black locks of his hair had the beginnings of grey at his hairline. His greyish silver eyes almost always filled with humor looked dull and haunted. The sight of this beaten man after only 10 months in Azkaban Prison made Minerva's blood boil. She vowed to do something about changing the guards in Azkaban. It was past time they stopped using such inhumane methods like Dementors to keep the prisoners "subdued." Having to relive your worst memories constantly, without reprieve, was outright barbaric. Even for the ones who followed Voldemort.

She shook her thoughts away as she realized Sirius was already shackled to the chair with both aurors standing a bit back and on either side of the chair holding their wands at their side, in case the prisoner tried to do something.

"I, Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, call the trial of Sirius Orion Black to order," Dumbledore said audibly, even though his voice was barely louder than if he were speaking to someone right in front of him. Minerva knew it was due to the bareness of the room and its circular shape. "The charges against the accused are 2 counts of accessory to murder, 14 counts of murder, and 38 counts of assault." Dumbledore looked at a second pair of aurors guarding the doors, also garbed in black robes, and nodded. One brought forward the file with the results of _Priori Incantatum_, which shows the most recent spells cast, along with eye witness statements from the muggles in the street and the arresting aurors' reports. He looked it over even though it was for show as he technically shouldn't have known what it contained until today. Minerva knew the only reason he had access was because Alastor Moody was the arresting auror and close friends with Albus.

Dumbledore began, "So it appears as if the only spells you cast were some tracking charms, auror taught marker charms, and a shield charm. Why the marking charm?" Instead of answering the question Sirius did something completely unexpected.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, willingly submit to veritiserum and submit my memory of the true secret keeper and the events after… Halloween." Sirius faltered near the end his voice catching a bit. Murmurs broke out among the audience and the Wizengamot although Minerva just smiled at the bold move, glad he wasn't as defeated as he looked. It was highly uncommon for anyone being accused of anything to submit to veritiserum _and_ memories of events, even if they were innocent of the crimes. Most witches and wizards didn't like the vulnerability of being forced to answer any questions asked truthfully, let alone the lack of privacy of one viewing their memories. It didn't help that there was an old law that prevented any member of the Most Ancient and Noble House, or any variation thereof, from being forced to submit to either no matter the circumstance.

"Well, this is a highly unusual turn of events," The headmaster of Hogwarts said calmly although if one looked closely, they would see a small smile on his face. He looked towards the two aurors by the door, who had been standing there since before the Wizengamot had entered, and the two behind Sirius, and nodded at them. Two of the aurors walked towards a side door, as one of the aurors behind the chair, held his wand to Sirius's temple and instructed him to leave nothing out, from the day the fidelius was cast to the day he was caught by aurors. He pulled his wand away as a long stream of silver light about a foot long came with it, pulling a vial from his robes, he deposited the memory into it. They then waited for about 10 minutes until one returned with a vial of clear liquid, he walked up to Sirius pausing to look at the Chief Warlock waiting for confirmation before tilting Sirius's head back and emptying the vial in his mouth. While he did that the other auror had returned with a dark cloaked figure; the robes were bulky so no one couldn't tell if they were witch or wizard, their face was unnaturally obscured by a raised hood in spite of the brightly lit room, possibly due a spell on the robes. McGonagall knew this was one of the rumored unspeakables. The employees from the department of mysteries. She had never seen one before now (to her knowledge anyway) though she knew they researched undiscovered and untested magic. Their identities were kept secret from everyone, especially each other, to prevent anyone from getting access to the potentially dangerous magical research. The auror walked back to his post and the unspeakable grabbed the vial with the memory from the auror and immediately left without uttering a word. She suspected it was to verify that the memory was authentic and not tampered with in any way. The veritiserum Sirius was given seemed to be working as his expression went blank and his eyes looked glazed. You could hear a wand drop as Albus began questioning Sirius.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"When were you born?"

"November 3rd, 1959."

"Why did you use a marker charm?"

"I was wanting to be followed but not stopped."

"Why did you not want to be stopped?"

"I was going to murder Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore frowned at this and Minerva didn't look too happy either but she hoped Sirius knew what he was doing.

"In the auror report it states that, as you were brought into custody, you were heard saying over and over 'I killed them'. Who were you talking about?"

"James and Lily. It's my fault their dead."

"Were you the Potters' secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

The crowd broke into murmurs again only to stop at a glare from Dumbledore.

"Why him?"

"I was too obvious. I figured the last person anyone would suspect was Peter."

"So you murdered Peter and 13 other muggles because he betrayed you and the Potters to Voldemort?"

"No."

Dumbledore asked his next question quickly to be heard before the crowds got too loud, "No that's not why you murdered them?"

"No, I didn't murder anyone. I didn't get the chance to. I was about to cast a cutting curse at his head but I hesitated at his accusation and he took the opportunity to cut off his finger and cast a blasting hex behind his back. He morphed into his rat form and escaped into the sewers he blasted open."

"Rat form. Was he an animagus?"

"Yes. James, Peter, and I all worked to become animagi to help a friend through a tough time while in school and succeeded in our 4th year. I'm a dog, James was a stag, and Peter is a rat."

The crowd seemed shocked which was the only reason they weren't whispering about this too. Minerva understood because she was equally shocked not only did they become animagi right under her nose without her suspecting a thing but they succeeded in their 4th year which was almost unheard of. Granted the law was you needed to be 17 to start learning as it was potentially dangerous while your magic was still developing.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before asking, "Is there anything else you wish to say?"

Sirius glanced to his right up at the balcony Minerva was sitting in seeing the bundle she held, "Yes. I'm sorry Albus for not telling you who the secret keeper was. And I'm sorry Minerva for not telling you either and for running off instead of finding you."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, as we all know, it is possible to fight veritiserum so let's take a break while we wait for the unspeakables to verify the authenticity of the memory provided and see if it matched the story you just told us." The wizengamot filed out and Minerva took the time to go and feed Harry. He had woken up near the end of the questioning and was starting to get fussy and seeing as the diaper he was wearing was self cleaning it could only mean he was hungry. The two year old was surprisingly well behaved given the usual stigma, but she supposed he still had time to start his "terrible twos" as they were commonly referred.

Once she had fed him, he was so full of energy she couldn't go back into the court room without disrupting the trial. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself or him. She went around the long way to wait outside the doors the wizengamot and accused would exit and conjured a chair big enough for both her and Harry to sit comfortably. Though mostl he ran around chasing a bird Minerva had conjured and was directing. It was hours before the Wizengamot filed out Albus trailing last followed closely by Sirius. Minerva smiled at the sight of him unshackled and the normally reserved professor jumped up to give him a hug. Harry was clutching her robes and following behind trying to hide from all the strangers.

"So obviously you were declared innocent but what happened?", McGonagall asked as she broke the hug, slightly embarrassed she had run to him like a schoolgirl.

"Well they came back and displayed the memories after verifying them and after the took the pensive display away, they unanimously voted that I was innocent for the murder and assault charges however-"

"-You're fined for being an illegal animagus", Minerva finished. She knew no matter what happened they wouldn't let that slide. "How much?"

"Few hundred galleons but it's not like I can't afford it even though I only have my trust vault. I can't say I'm looking forward to the day I'll have to take up the head of house. I'm sure that will be decades from now, but until then I could not bother to work at all and still have plenty left over thanks to Uncle Alphie. Not that I would of course, I'd go mad doing nothing all day."

Minerva smirked and said, "I assumed you already were mad."

Sirius barked out a laugh and said, "I'll make a marauder out of you yet. You already have the perfect nickname, Minnie."

She mock glared at him, "Stop that. The last thing I need is for Harry to start calling me that."

Almost as if to spite her Harry said, "Minnie!"

Sirius burst out laughing but Minerva smiled and teared up a bit as she realized that was his first word. If this was what life was going to be like she didn't think she could want for more.

##############################

**A/N: Less than a week and more than 100 views. I can't say I was expecting so many but I am a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews. Please, I would really appreciate your feed back. Let me know if the chapters are too short or even plot suggestions. I'm always open to new ideas. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

**##############################**

_Diagon Alley, November 21st, 1985 9:24 am_

A month away from Christmas Eve found many people perusing the alley searching for presents to give to their loved ones. The alley was decked with every christmas decoration and Christmas themed items on display. For example in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies was a broomstick with twigs from a pine tree with the pine needles still attached instead of the traditional twigs. It couldn't fly very fast or high due to the needles however that made them ideal christmas presents for children. The apothecary had a cauldron decorated with flashing christmas lights that appeared to be nomaj but at a closer look you could see it was glass vials with fairies sitting inside them uncapped. No one would ever try to trap a fairy if they valued their appendages. While they were quite beautiful, they could be vicious if crossed.

One child in particular, with rectangular shaped glasses, dark unruly hair, and bright green eyes, was pressing his face against the window, taking in the sight of such an unusual broom; this product was a new item this year so no one had ever seen its like before. Sirius and Minerva were chuckling softly at their wards' antics. As they started on Sirius started to reflect on all that had happened since his trial. In the past four years a lot had happened, most of it was good, but it wasn't all sunshine and roses. He thought about the friends who were killed or crippled at the end of the war and even in the two years later with stray death eaters still causing trouble. He scowled at that thought, still not happy that it took almost 3 years for the war to finally end despite Voldemort's apparent demise. If he had the patience, he'd have taken them up on the offer to be head of the Auror Department. He could have done a much better job than they did. As it was he hated the paperwork he had to do as an auror.

As it sat, the only reason he even got a trial was because Albus had to use his power as Chief Warlock in order to strong arm Minister Bagnold and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch Sr. into giving Sirius his trial. The last thing he wanted was to go work for them. A few months after he was cleared of all charges he had found not only that out, but that it took over four months for them to finally agree to the trial both insisting it wasn't necessary, as he was clearly guilty. Even after they agreed, they dragged their feet and bogged Albus down with unnecessary paperwork and problems to keep him from pressing them too much for another 6 months. It took the threat of taking it to the press to finally kick the two politicians into gear. He smiled wickedly as he thought how the Daily Prophet somehow managed to get their hands on that information. It was down right Marauderish. The result was a Minister no one trusted and a department head that was forced to step down due to the public outcry. That they wanted to send him, the heir to an ancient and noble house, to azkaban without so much as an investigation, let alone a trial scared and angered a lot of people. If someone like Sirius wasn't safe from that then no one was. Bagnold stepped down at the beginning of this year. Cornelius Fudge was the one to replace her though how he managed to get votes Sirius wasn't quite sure. It sure as hell wasn't because he was a good politician or public speaker. All of his speeches during his campaign were obviously written for him. Not that it helped as he barely stuck to them anyway seemingly just saying what came to mind.

Sirius was shook free from his memories as Harry tugged on his robes to get his attention.

"Uncle Siri can I have that one for christmas please please pleeaaaseee?", He said using the puppy dog look he stole from Padfoot while pointed at the holiday broom they walked past,

Sirius smiled, "Maybe pup."

"Awww comeonnn, please?", Harry whined.

"Well if you know what I plan to get you it would spoil the surprise. You don't want that do you?", Sirius questioned as he crouched down to talk to Harry on his level.

"Yes I do", came the immediate reply.

Minerva, at this point laughed out loud, something she would never dream of doing if she were at Hogwarts. Thankfully it was the weekend so she was able to make the trip.

"You're a bad influence on that boy. I don't know how you managed to convince me to let you raise him at that house you bought."

"Probably had more to do with me pranking the staff than it had to do with Harry."

"Precisely my point,'' she said with a slight smirk.

"Aww Nana Minnie I _like_ learning the fun magic not that boring stuff like making something fly in the air."

"See? Bad influence. Do you want me to force you into Padfoot and give you a flea bath or will you actually teach him something worthwhile too?"

Harry giggled at the horrified look on Sirius' face. Both knew full well the threat wasn't idle as she had followed through with said threat on more than one occasion.

Sirius sighed exaggeratedly, "Fiiine, I'll teach him some boring spells."

At that they continued down the Alley to window shop some more. Both adults planned to get all the presents by owl order so a certain nosy 5 year old didn't know what he was getting until christmas. The main point of the trip was to spend some time with each other and see what Harry seemed most interested in. Aside from the broom there was some books about spells for kids that caught his eye, some items at the diagon alley branch of Zonko's, and a canvass and magical paint supplies for children charmed to make the picture move once it dried, at a small hole in the wall store called Artemis' Magical Arts.

As lunchtime rolled around they began to head out of diagon alley to go eat something in muggle london as they usually do one a trip to the alley. Despite being the only place besides Hogwarts that magical people frequently visited it was very lacking in quality restaurant.

As the arch way to the Leaky Cauldron opened the trio almost collided with another family.

"Watch where you're walking you imbi-", Lucius Malfoy cut himself off as he saw who it was almost ran into him. "My apologies Lord Black, Mr. Potter, I did not see you there."

Harry almost said something about him apologizing to Minerva but was stopped when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Malfoy, I accept your apology. I understand you are simply in a hurry," Sirius replied in an emotionless tone. He looked to the woman next to Lucius and the boy next to her. "Cousin Narcissa, it's good to see you again. This must be your son I heard about. Draco, correct?"

"Yes, sir, Lord Black. Named after my great grandfather on Father's side," Draco said almost smugly. "Yes he was well respected by all who knew him. I have no doubt you'll be the same, given time."

"Well we really must be going. I have some business I need tending to and Draco and Narcissa here wish to purchase some potions ingredients. Good day Lord Black, Mr Potter."

With that the Malfoys left and they walked into the leaky cauldron and out onto the street. Harry spoke up almost immediately, "Nana Minnie, why did you stop me from making him say sorry to you too? I don't know what he was gonna say but it didn't sound nice."

Minerva and Sirius exchanged looks before it was decided that Sirius take this explanation.

"Pup that is a very, very long story so how about we go eat and when we get back to the manor we'll sit down and I'll explain. Is that okay?"

Harry thought for a moment then smiled and nodded. Probably more at the food part of the sentence because he then asked, "Can we go to the clown restaurant please?"

They both chuckled and nodded, at which point Harry started to skip happily ahead. While Sirius was what some considered a pureblood, thanks to Lily he knew all about muggles and the variety of places to eat. McDonalds and other fast food were common during the war mostly because it was cheap and quick especially during the Order meetings. Once they finished eating Harry and Sirius went back to the manor and Minerva had to head back to Hogwarts unable to spend the weekend with her boys.

##############################

Sirius and Harry apparated just outside the wards of their home. Walking up, Sirius couldn't help but take in the wonderful property he owned. Marauder Manor was a relatively simple house. It stood in a clearing, about half a mile from the edge of a forest; it was a two story building with cobblestone walls and a dark brown roof. As they walked inside they kicked off their shoes and he looked around. The inside was just as simple yet, still charming, in a rustic kind of way. The walls of the entrance hall were a goldish brown wooden paneling, and it had a high ceiling with a chandelier made of antlers as tribute to James. They walked across the light hardwood floor past the stairs and down the wood paneled hall towards the sitting room.

"I'm gonna make some tea, Harry. Do you want some?," Sirius asked.

Harry looked at him before answering. While only 5, he was smart for his age, so when Sirius offered him something that he didn't often have, Harry knew it was a serious conversation. He nodded, "Yes, please."

With that Sirius walked back out into the hall and down one door to the kitchen. He walked past the library on his left that was just past the sitting room glancing up the stairs on his right not really seeing it as he was lost in thought. He could have done it the magical way but Sirius liked to to it the mundane way; in this instance it was to help him think how best to explain pureblood politics. The water boiled as he came up with a game plan so to speak. Grabbing a teapot and adding leaves as he finished putting his thoughts in order. He poured the water in and grabbed the pot and two cups and placed it all on a platter to bring into the sitting room.

He walked into the room to find Harry lost in thought picking at the seams of the couch he sat on. He set the platter with the tea onto the table in front of the couch and sat down on the couch that was opposite the one Harry was on. He looked up only just noticing Sirius' return and noticed something was missing.

"Where's the honey?" Harry inquired.

Sirius sighed exaggeratedly, "Damn… I mean darn… Please don't tell Minnie I said that in front of you."

Harry just nodded as he laughed remembering the way she chewed Sirius out the last time he slipped, not to mention the following flea bath. Sirius, not wanting to get up again, summoned the honey with a flick of his wand. Knowing it tasted better if it steeped but not wanting to wait, Sirius cast another spell at the teapot. He poured them both some tea adding honey to his and Harry's cups beforehand and stirred them. Harry's had a bit more since he couldn't yet appreciate the flavor of tea. They sipped at it and Sirius noticed a small smile on Harry's face, presumably because of the extra honey.

"What kind of tea is this?", Harry asked not knowing how to broach the conversation but feeling the need to say something.

"Earl Grey", came the reply. "So, you wanted to know why Grandma Minnie and I reacted the way we did with my cousins?"

At Harry's nod he continued, "Well families like the Blacks and the Malfoys are considered Pureblood. You know this, but what you don't know is centuries ago Noble families were often warring over minor issues. As a result many families died out in the main lines such as the Pendragons-"

"You mean like Arthur Pendragon who Merlin mentored? They were magical?"

"Yes the very same. Uther Pendragon was actually a squib and he resented magic users which is what caused the dark ages. Arthur however was magical, hence the need for Merlin to mentor and protect him. Morgana Le Fey was actually Morgana Pendragon; she was Arthur's Great Aunt. Anyway, to get back on track, the death of these families shook the British wizarding world to its core. Before the Pendragons no Noble family had ever died out. When more began to follow it was decided that something had to be done. Since the Ministry of Magic didn't exist at this point the heads of all the Noble families decided to call a truce and get together, and in time formed the Wizengamot although it wasn't called that then.

"Their first order of business was to create the Ministry of Magic despite still being known to muggles. Their next order was to create a series of laws that would prevent families from ever again dying out in that manner. These laws included what's known as honor duels so that if anyone had a dispute with someone they dueled that one person to the death rather than starting family feuds. The heads of house could choose to fight for the one challenged but it usually only happened if the accused, for lack of a better term, either couldn't or didn't show up for the duel. As a result, people became much more polite if not considerate to avoid offending anyone since their families could no longer protect them as they once did. Granted these days not many people duel to the death, even if it is an honor duel, but the practice still remains."

Harry took a drink of his tea as he absorbed the knowledge he was just given. "That doesn't explain why Nana Minnie stopped me from making Mr. Malfoy apologize to her too."

"Unfortunately he would not have even if you said anything as she is not from an ancient and noble house. Nor a noble house for that matter and you're not head of your house yet so he could have ignored you and nothing could have been done even if you were to declare her under your house's protection", Sirius explained. "Maybe you can rectify that in the future. Is there anything else you have questions about?"

"You mentioned that the wizengamot created the ministry. What else did they do?"

"Well after they stopped warring with one another they decided to take over the lawmaking portion of the ministry and each Noble house -most now Ancient and Noble- had a seat for the heads of house some of which has fallen out of the hands of their families for some reason or another such as the Weasleys and the Prewetts. Families like the Malfoys who come into seats are only considered Noble houses. The Weasleys and the Prewetts are still considered Ancient but not Noble. Anything else you want to know?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. I think that's enough learning for one day. Can I go fly on my broom?"

Sirius laughed, "Minnie is right, I am a bad influence on you. Go on and grab your training broom. I'll be out in a minute I just need to put this away." He pointed towards the teapot and cups as he finished the statement. Harry bolted out the back door to grab his broom with a smile plastered on his face and Sirius just shook his head in amusement. He hoped that boy never grew out of enjoying to fly.

##############################

**A/N: Updates will be on Sundays from now on until further notice.**


	4. The Vaults

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

**##############################**

_Manor, July 17th, 1988 11:12_

Harry was sitting at a desk in the library, to the left of the fireplace, reading up about different magical races. He had read about centaurs, fairies, and he was currently reading about goblins. Initially, he was only reading because a cornish pixie had bitten him and he was worried about possible diseases despite Sirius trying to convince him that there was no way he could catch something from a pixie. He was glad he'd decided to get all of the books that weren't about dark magic, admittedly there were more dark books than not, from his family house after his mother died.

He'd also bought all kinds of books from the continent and from Britain's magical shopping district, not to mention all the nomaj books they'd gotten over the years. He'd bought shelves to hold them all; 4 different shelves were back to back, and there were 2 more sections like it, all were filled and were behind him closer to the chair he was sitting on, and the couch that were both facing a fireplace. There was a matching arm chair opposite him. 4 more sections laid bare for he'd learned early on the passion Harry had for books. He'd had to add an extending charm to make the room bigger to fit them all.

Truth be told, Sirius was glad Harry was learning so much without coercion. He was worried that Harry would be more concerned with having fun than learning, (which was how Sirius was at Hogwarts) but as he watched the pile of books grow taller from his vantage point on the brown leather, comfy high backed chair, he knew he worried in vain.

Suddenly the book snapped closed and an excited 8 year old asked, "How accurate are these books about magical races?"

Sirius looked up from the book he was reading, "Well, normally not very but I made a point of purchasing these overseas as magical Britain is very prejudice against any non-wizard race. Why?"

"Well because I just learned goblin greetings and I wanted to try them out. Can we go to diagon alley?"

"Sure why not. I'm running a little short on gold anyway. Go get changed and if you're quick about it we can visit Zonko's", Sirius said knowing full well that they were going to Zonko's regardless. At that Harry bolted upstairs to his room and made it back down before Sirius had even finished putting the books away.

"Well it looks like you're ready," He said in amusement. They walked over to the floo Harry going first for obvious reasons he called out, "Leaky Cauldron!" Before being closely followed by his godfather. They walked through the pub no one bothering with more than a glance seeing as the last time they tried to talk with the Boy-Who-Lived, Sirius hexed a few who attempted to grab at his godson. They entered the archway to Diagon Alley behind the Cauldron and made their way to Gringotts.

As they walked up Harry bowed to the guards outside the door, not seeing their wide eyed look but catching the slight bow in return. Sirius followed Harry's lead since clearly it mattered to the goblins, surprising them even more. Walking in through both sets of doors Harry and Sirius bowing to each goblin to glance in their direction. They waited for one of the tellers to become available and walked up to one who had just finished helping an exceptionally rude wizard.

"How may I help?", the goblin said curtly knowing Black was usually polite but still annoyed at the previous wizard.

Harry stepped forward gave a bow as he said, "May your gold ever flow."

The goblin just stared for a moment before bowing his head and replying, "May your hoard be increased."

The exchange had been noticed by everyone, wizards and goblins alike. Harry asked something equally as surprising, "What is your name?"

"Garnak, Lord Potter, I thank you for asking. What can I do for one so unusually versed in our culture?"

"My godfather wishes to withdraw some gold and I wanted to speak to someone regarding the Potter accounts. I know I have some property and I wanted to get a start on learning to manage my gold.

Garnak looked at Harry and knew then, that this young wizard would bring about major change in magical Britain. "Of course Lord Potter. If you wish you can also choose a different Account Manager if you are unsatisfied." He motioned to one of the goblins standing against the wall meant to escort people to their vaults. "If Lord Black has no objections he can go down to his vault while you're with the Potter Account Manager."

Sirius who had been watching the exchange with a mixture of awe and pride merely nodded and allowed himself to be led away. Another goblin walked over to take Harry to the Manager section of the bank.

"May your enemies fall before you", Harry concluded with a bow.

"And may their blood wet your blade," Garnak watched Harry be led away, utterly fascinated by the last of the Potters.

As Harry followed the goblin through the labyrinth of hallways he asked, "Can I have your name please?"

"Griphook,'' was the response but that was all he said. Harry didn't think he was being rude. He figured the goblins didn't know what to make of him at this point. He may be young but he certainly wasn't stupid, nor was he totally unobservant. Before he knew it they were outside a door which Griphook knocked on four times.

"Thank you Griphook,'' Harry said as he walked in. Ignoring Griphook's slightly open mouth which, for goblins, was the equivalent of their jaw dropping to the floor; not that Harry knew that of course. He walked in the door and took in the office. It was very spartan with the exception of the tapestry opposite the door with the Potter Crest which was two hippogriffs standing next to each other, their heads angled toward each other with a baby hippogriff in between them.

To the right of the door, there were square cubes carved out, covering the wall from top to bottom. Each cube was full of scrolls, books, and various other things that Harry had never seen before. To the left stood a desk that was in front of a raised platform with stairs at the back. Behind the desk more of those shelf-like cubbies were filled with even more papers and books, even the occasional weapon. Harry figured they were for the Account Manager to defend himself if the bank were ever attacked.

"Greetings, Lord Potter, I am Bormir.

"Hello, may your profits be raised."

"And may your hoard ever be increased. Would you care to take a seat," the goblin said gesturing to the plush, armless chair in front of his desk.

Harry shook his head, he had read that to stand in the presence of a goblin was seen as a sign of respect on both sides. Harry's because it showed that he was on guard and that he did not want to be so informal with someone he did not know. Bormir's for the same reason. Bormir, at this point was no longer surprised given everything he had witnessed and been told by the guards. Not to mention the display he saw between the young boy and Griphook.

"Very well Lord Potter, how may we assist you today?" Bormir asked with a grin. You never showed your teeth to a goblin as they might take it as a challenge to a duel. However, if a goblin ever showed a non-goblin his teeth it meant they were deemed honorable. This caused Harry to pause at the sign of respect.

"Well I wanted to visit the Potter Vault if that's allowed. Also I'm aware I have property and the like as well. I'd like to get a rough estimate of my approximate wealth."

"That all seems perfectly reasonable but I must warn you you're not allowed to remove anything from the Potter vault until you're of age. Now, normally that would mean you would have to wait until you were seventeen, however given the melancholic events when you were a baby, you can access them at eleven. If you don't mind we need just a drop of your blood to verify you are in fact Harrison James Potter."

Harry looked confused, "Harrison?"

"Yes it appears your parents filed your birth certificate with us instead of- or possibly as well as -with the ministry and your name is Harrison James Potter," Bormir replied with certainty.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just use this knife here and slice your finger."

Harry took the knife. It's sheath was silver with gold engravings surrounding rubies studded in the metal with the matching hilt curving slightly at the bottom. The top of the sheath curving the opposite way, but as he removed the sheath he saw the knife was straight backed and one sided, the flat end engraved with various runic symbols. He inspected the knife and looked up with an inquisitive look.

"What do these runes mean?"

"They're part of the magic that proves you are who you say you are. That one is specifically the Potter Blood Knife. Use it and drip onto this parchment and I'll explain what shows up."

Harry did as instructed and sliced his thumb which healed a minute later. Harry assumed it was the magic of the knife and missed the look of astonishment on Bormir before it got schooled as he took the parchment to look at. He conjured a copy for Harry before he began explaining.

"Now the different names you see are the family lines that you come from."

Harry saw Potter, Evans, Black and stopped. "I'm related to my godfather?"

"Yes your Grandfather Charlus Potter married Dorea Black."

He nodded at this and continued reading the remaining names. Peverelle, Le Fey, Pendragons, and Avens, "Wow. I'm related to Arthur Pendragon?"

"Indirectly, yes. Your line comes from Morgana Le Fey. She had the name Le Fey officially entered in the names of Noble families. It later became an Ancient and Noble House. It appears that this lineage can be traced from your mother along with the Avens which is only a Noble House. It seems that all of the Avens could no longer produce magical heirs. In this instance it occurred due to inbreeding. When this happens Vaults can sit untouched for generations. Some, like Gryffindor's, have been untouched since before your ministry was created. We make contracts and we can never touch them without the families consent. All of these families, with the exception of Evans and Black, have vaults sitting untouched that you can access. These you can remove items at your leisure given the length of their inactivity"

"I'm related to the Pendragons, Le Feys, Peverelles, Avens, Blacks and of course the Potters. Four of which on my muggleborn mother's side. That makes me wonder how many muggleborn are really just descendants of non-magical heirs and it just gets forgotten with time."

"I too wouldn't be surprised by the number either. Lineage is an unusual thing at times even in the muggle world. Lord Potter, I tried my best to invest properly but I am not as young as I once was and I cannot get into the muggle world as easily as I was once able. If you have no objections, I want to step down now that you seem to want to take a more active role in your responsibilities."

Harry thought a moment then nodded, "Garnak will be my manager, but for now, can you tell me how much I have and what properties I have?"

"Of course Lord Potter. If you look on the bottom of that parchment you'll see your monetary wealth and number of Properties."

The youngest Potter's eyes widened at the amount he saw he had.

_Potter 263,742G Various gems, jewelry and items worth 39,702G_

_Peverelle 547,008G Various gems and books worth 154,768G_

_Pendragon 375,895G_

_Le Fey Various gems, jewelry, and books worth 893,723G_

_Avens 56,429G Various items worth 185,465G_

_5 Properties_

_2 Potter Properties_

_Location: South western tip of England_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Location: Small Island off the coast of Wales_

_Griffin's Manor_

_1 Peverelle Property_

_Location: Unknown_

_Shrouded Manor_

_1 Pendragon Property_

_Location: Northeast England_

_Camelot_

_1 Aven Property_

_Location: Scotland_

_Thinkers Knoll_

"Holy Monkey's Uncle!", Harry exclaimed. Bomir chuckled at this. He thought for a moment, "So I'm worth roughly 2.5 million galleons. How much does that convert to in pounds?"

"It would be roughly 7.5 million pounds."

"Wow, that is a lot of money."

"Indeed Lord Potter. Money that will be wisely invested in the future we assure you. Now you see what your properties are but you can't visit them until you're of age."

"What's this about me owning Camelot?"

"Well, the castle and surrounding town were leveled by Merlin himself after King Arthur died. He had no heirs, so it defaulted to Morgana; she and Merlin were bitter rivals and he didn't want such a magical castle to fall into her hands. So, really you own the land it resided on."

"How do you know all this?"

"It is the job of Account Managers to know all there is to know about the property our clients own."

"Why does it say the Shrouded Manor's location is unknown?"

"I cannot say for certain as there's no other record of it with the exception of our records saying it exists. I do have a theory if you'd like to hear it," Harry nodded and Bormir continued. "You are familiar with the tale of the three brothers?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It's one of my favorites."

"Well, I suspect that they made up that story and in fact they were the one who created what is known as the Deathly Hallows. I believe they did this so no one would steal their work or possibly force them to create more of those powerful artifacts."

"You believe the youngest Peverelle, Ignotius, used the same magic on his house that he used to create the cloak?" Harry asked

"Indeed. That among other spells to pull its location from the minds that knew is why I believe it has been lost for centuries."

"So you don't know how I could get there then," Harry said dejectedly.

"Sadly, no. However, you may want to search the Peverelle vault. There may be a clue as to its location there. Now, if you have no more questions, I can call in Griphook to take you down to your vaults."

"I do have more questions, but they can wait. Thank you, Bormir."

"You're quite welcome," He replied as the goblin in question walked in and stood to one side of the door facing the left towards the desk and raised platform Bormir stood upon as he did his work.

Harry bowed to Bormir and said, "May your enemies fall before you."

"May their blood wet your blade."

Harry allowed himself to be led out by Griphook in silence as they took a different way to the vault carts. The trip down to the Potter vault was exhilarating. Harry had decided he'd only visit the Le Fey Vault, the Potter Vault, and the Aven Vault. The first and third one deeper than the Potter Vault so he decided to hit the vaults as they went down. They slowed and exited the cart in front of a huge circular door with red colored stone Hippogriff statues on either side. Griphook opened the door and waited while Harry stepped inside to look around. He saw a stack of portraits of people that looked remarkably similar to him, though they appeared to be dormant. There were a few different trunks stacked, and a few bookshelves with random things on the piled up on each level, forgotten over the years. The galeons, sickles, and knuts were piled at the back out of the way.

Near the back on the right side of the vault was a pedestal with a dagger on display. Its sheath was a simple but elegant black the tip had a gold cap, it's hilt had a golden crossguard extending an inch from the blade on both sides, on the bottom of the hilt a large topaz was surrounded by four twisted black metal spindles that met seamlessly at the bottom. Harry reached for the dagger and unsheathed it. The blade was the same black metal with silver runes engraved in the center of the double edged blade. The blade had a crystal near the hilt and he noticed it was visible on both sides. He looked closer and saw similar runes engraved on the crystal itself. He brought it near the door to ask Griphook about it.

"That is called Armak by its creator. My grandfather made a deal with your thrice great grandfather for petition of that blade. By goblin custom all weapons forged belong to the forgers family and is only rented for one lifetime. My family should have gotten that after your ancestors' death."

"Oh, well I give you permission to take it back then as it's rightfully yours. I know I'm not allowed to remove anything but if it's owed then really it's me just repaying a debt, right?"

Griphook just nodded, "Thank you Lord Potter. You honor our people greatly."

"Well it was a debt that needed to be paid. If there's one thing any wizard knows it's that you should always pay a goblin what's owed."

The goblin just stared at him, unable to think of a response to that he said, "Leave it here I will ensure my family gets it. Normally we don't allow it, but seeing as you paid a debt owed, I feel no one will mind if you take a few things from this vault."

Harry finished up, only grabbing a box of stuff left from his parents, all the school books he could see, a few notebooks, and a trunk that has 5 compartments. The last compartment was decently sized probably 8 ft by 7 ft and roughly 12 ft deep; it got incrementally smaller until the top compartment which looked like the inside of a normal trunk. On the lid there were numbers one through five that he could tap and choose which compartment he wanted. He stuck the box in the top one and the books in the next one down, leaving the rest empty. He asked Griphook if there was any way he didn't have to carry stuff onto the cart and he responded by pulling out a knife and waving it at the trunk which promptly disappeared. "It's up in the Potter Account Manager Office. I can send other items up if you wish it."

"Thank you," Harry replied getting into the cart as the vault door closed on its own. They made their way down to the other vaults. In the Le Fey Vault most everything in the vault was books, a lot of jewelry and a small metal box, roughly the size of a lunchbox, full of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and other gems that he had no clue what they were. He suspected there was an expansion charm on it as there seemed to be far more than should have been able to fit. Griphook said most of the jewelry was enchanted, though he didn't know what it was enchanted to do, so Harry decided it was safer to leave them without touching them. He grabbed a few books about runes, history, basically anything he didn't have that caught his eye such as magic from other countries, one on creatures and races that he'd never heard of before, and a bunch of random ones that looked interesting.

Leaving that vault he saw the ivory dragon statues on either side of the Le Fey Vault door. The Aven Vault had two obsidian ravens guarding the door seeming to watch as Griphook opened the door. Harry looked around and found mannequins with dragon scale armor; three in total and different breeds of dragons though he couldn't tell which. In a chest to the right was full of more dragon scale of varying breeds waiting to be cut down to size. He found some staves, a couple rusted swords and one more armor set that was hidden in a dark corner at the back of the vault. It seemed to be made of ivory colored scales though Harry had never heard of that coloring of dragon before. All of the sets that were precut were obviously meant for adults but the chests had plenty hide for many more suits of armor. The trip back up was uneventful aside from the flash of fire and scales Harry saw.

Back in the Potter Account office Harry just stood there while Griphook and Garnak (who took over immediately it seemed) spoke in hushed tones in a language he didn't know. Finally they stopped and Griphook stood to the right of Garnak's new desk but said nothing while Garnak eyed Harry as though eyeing up a deer to see if it's worth the hunt.

"You paid a debt that your family owed." It wasn't a question. "Do you know how many times we have recorded a wizard doing this and without trying to compromise?"

"I'm guessing not often."

Garnak smiled, "Quite right. Therefore Griphook wishes to offer something."

"Lord Potter given your character and your willingness to pay a debt without being asked has moved me to offer you the knife which you paid me."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked. He knew from his reading that gobins rarely offered anything without something in return.

"Return it to me or my son, if I should die before you, upon your death, and never _ever_ allow it out of your sight for any reason."

"That's it?"

"Esentially."

"Er, don't take this the wrong way but what's the catch?"

Both goblins laughed at this teeth and all. Griphook responded, "Smart for a wizard. You owe myself or my son, again in the event of my untimely demise, one favor if it's within your power to grant."

"That seems reasonable. Thank you once again Griphook for all you have done for me," Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and did something completely unexpected. "I, Harrison James Potter, so swear upon my magic and that of my future first born child, and his or her life, to return to Griphook or his son, the blade named Armak upon my death. So mote it be."

The two goblins stood there, mouths gaping for a moment when Garnak said, "Lord Potter, you do realize what you just did, right?"

"Yes, I do. I figured if there was an issue with wizards not returning goblin-made weapons it wasn't to do with the one who it was gifted to but the child of whom it was gifted to. I wanted to ensure that never happened in this case."

Griphook looked at Garnak, who was looking at Harry with a peculiar expression, then back at Harry, "That is very wise of you. Now, you should take care with that blade. You'll need to learn to master Armak if you ever want to use it properly. It's much different than a wand."

"Wait, is this like the one you used on my trunk?"

"Indeed. And you must take years to properly use it without injury to you or anyone else. It is far more temperamental than a wand. Therefore, you will report here twice a month to learn to wield Armak properly but for now you will keep it in its sheath and on this belt at all times. If you unsheath it we will know. May your enemies fall by your blade."

"And may their blood sow your crops."

With that Harry left and went to join Sirius with the belt on and the blade on his right hip. Sirius eyed the blade and trunk with interest, "Where'd those come from?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I just want food," Harry said at which Sirius barked out a laugh and lead him into the bustling streets of London. In the excitement at the bank, Harry had completely forgotten about the promised trip to Zonkos.

**##############################**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateish update. This is a longer chapter. Should I make my chapters longer like this or shorter like my previous ones? Let me know and enjoy.**


	5. The Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

**##############################**

They stopped at a cafe down the street and had burgers and fries. Afterwards Harry dragged Sirius into several bookshops, who was complaining about the horror he was being subjected to. Although, you could see a small smile on the old hound. In one shop Harry was looking in the science section; he decided he wanted to take non-magic schooling. Even though it was self taught Harry felt confident enough in his knowledge. On top of all the science books he hadn't read yet (which was a lot) he also got a large stack of history books, and a few math books. Math wasn't one of the things he strived at, but felt the need to better himself. In another he picked up a fantasy novel series written by a guy named Terry Brooks.

They walked up to the counter of the third store they'd been in, Sirius was carrying several bags. Harry, carrying the series that caught his eye, he collided with a bushy brown blur and got knocked down books flying everywhere.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; I got so excited, daddy said I could get five books", the energetic girl exclaimed in two seconds flat causing Sirius to pause a moment to comprehend.

"It's okay as you can see we went a little overboard." Harry gestured to the bags Sirius carried as he gathered the books he dropped with the bushy haired ball of energy helping. She looked and saw 3 different bags full of books but by the look on her face, you'd think it was gold. Just then a couple who were probably in their 30's walked up and the man, who had light brown hair and hazel eyes said with a smile, "Is my daughter giving you a hard time?"

"No, not at all. I was quite amused, if I'm being honest. It's not everyday I meet someone with a passion for books to rival Harry's. I'm Sirius Black by the way." He extended his hand first to the man then to the woman with long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing beside him. "I'm Dan Granger and this beautiful woman here is my wife Rose. You've already met my daughter though."

"Actually we never got her name. Almost could have been a hit and run," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"I'm Hermione sorry I didn't introduce myself. Like I said I got excited. What books do you have there?"

Harry smiled, "Well I got a lot about history and world culture and I got a bunch of different science books. Here look." The young boy was as much in his element as Hermione was and just like that the adults were forgotten ... momentarily.

"Harry as much as I know you'd love to keep talking about books, I think they might have plans." Harry looked up apologetically until Dan said, "Well, we live in a small town just east of here if you'd like to visit sometime?"

Harry and Hermione both looked happy at that. They were glad to find another bibliophile. "I have loads more at home that I'll bring for you to borrow."

At this Hermione lit up but then furrowed her brow at the bag for a moment and all of a sudden two books about ancient greece appeared in her arms. Sirius looked around quickly making sure no one else witnessed that before looking at Dan and Emily critically. Their faces said they saw it but tried to pretend they didn't. She was confused, but like her parents, Hermione pretended nothing abnormal happened.

"That wasn't the first time that happened was it?" It was more of a statement really despite the way it was phrased.

"You're not freaking out? You just saw… well we're not quite sure either.." Rose said kind of trailing off.

"Let me pay for Harry's books and then we can go someplace where no one will 'freak out' as you say if they overhear us."

They walked outside and down the street back toward the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius figured that'd be the best place close by to give the Grangers the "talk" so to speak. They sat down and Sirius ordered them all a butterbeer. Hermione seeming to like the taste while Dan and Emily both grabbed theirs but didn't drink them. They were taking in the various types of robes some slightly flamboyant, others "preparing" to go out in non-magical London in ridiculous outfits. One woman wearing pinstripe pants and a tie dye shirt, an elderly man arguing with a woman wearing jeans and a t-shirt, "Why can't I wear this? I like a nice breeze 'round my privates."

"Ugh grandpa you can't wear that because that's a dress; most muggle men don't normally go strutting about in dresses." He just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in. It's okay, take your time." Sirius's reassuring voice drawing their attention back.

"So magic is real. From what I gather you lot are witches?" Emily questioned.

Sirius smiled, "No men are wizards, women are witches. You are what the average witch or wizard refers to as a muggle or someone without magic. I personally use the term non-magical or nomaj. One of the few things Americans got right in my opinion; it's less derogatory. Now what I'm about to say, I in no way believe, nor will I ever allow someone to call her it in my presence. Witches and wizards born to two muggle parents are called muggleborn but there is a slang insult that pureblood fanatics use: mudblood. It's meant to imply that because you're muggleborn you have dirty blood. Really it's just racial prejudice caused by two terrible Dark wizards in the last 100 years."

"Well that's bloody ridiculous", Dan exclaimed.

"That's what I say about it all the time only without the language," Harry said.

"Yes well I've found people can be nasty no matter where you go," Sirius said grimly. "People are going to think what they will and there's not much that we can do about it. I've tried to get that through this one's thick skull." Nodding towards Harry as he spoke.

"Hey!" came the indignant response, although Harry knew he was only joking.

"Well as long as there are more nice people like you two I think I'll be happy," Hermione said speaking up for the first time since they sat down. Dan smiled and took a drink of the butterbeer in front of him. His eyes bugged and he snatched the bottle away from his daughter. "You gave my daughter alcohol?!"

"Oh damn. Sorry I should have warned you. It has barely a percent of alcohol. You'd have to drink 20 to feel a buzz whereas she could drink 20 and she wouldn't feel a thing. Wizards take far more to get drunk than nomajs. It's why we have our own alcohol. We can get drunk off the regular kind but I once drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and was just on the cusp of being drunk. I don't know why that is, but I apologize for not telling you beforehand."

"Huh. There's a lot to this world of yours it seems."

"You don't know the half of it. What Uncle Padfoot just told you is only the tip of the iceberg. There's a lot about the lines of purebloods he mentioned that I haven't even learned about yet." Sirius looked askance at Harry as he spoke.

"Yeah I plan on having my cousin teach him all that. I've managed to forget most of my learning as a child through tremendous effort," Sirius said jokingly.

"So you're one of those purebloods then? And I thought you were alright," Rose said with a slight smile. "What can you tell us that you haven't forgotten."

"Well to give you an example, my family is titled the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Harry here has the same title. There are some that are only Noble houses. And some that are only Ancient. An example of that would be the Noble House of Abbot. Or the Ancient house of Smith."

"What's the difference?", Dan asked.

"Most Ancient and Noble Houses were families that can be traced back to the founding of wizarding governments. Though Britain is the only country who still bother with the titles even though most still have them. See, all Magical communities have a body of people that Britain calls the Wizengamot but it's referred to by other names in other countries. Understandably so, of course. It's not like we all speak the same language. Anyway, it's the wizengamot that passes laws and act as what you might think of as judge and jury. Noble Houses are families that are on the Wizengamot but weren't there in its inception. Ancient houses are ones that were around when the wizengamot was formed but no longer have a seat. My family was here long before magic became hidden from the world. Harry's wasn't but the Potters married into the Peverelle line which died out in the male line, so the title of Most Ancient and Noble passed on to them. They're the only family that I can remember who has had that happen."

The three family members sitting across from the two wizards sat quietly with nearly the same pensive look on their faces.

"I realize this is a lot to take in so perhaps we should leave more discussions to a later date," Sirius said sympathetically.

"Yes I think perhaps that might be best. I'm quite tired after all this," came the reply from Rose. "I need time to wrap my head around this all and I don't think I'm the only one."

"That's alright. Before you go though let me show you diagon alley and how to exchange money at our bank and also how to rent a postal owl to get in touch with us. The man who owns this pub, Tom, can help you get into the Alley since you need magic to access it. I'm sure you have more questions and we have a library full of books that I'm sure Hermione would love to get her hands on."

At this the girl in question lit up like a switch had been flipped. Harry laughed at this and she smiled sheepishly back. With that they made their way to the alley behind the bar where Sirius tapped a series a bricks while the Grangers watched with rapture as they started to move and form an archway. The hustle and bustle of the alley was normal for Harry and Sirius but the trio stared in wonder as Sirius said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

They made their way first to gringotts where Sirius decided to take a good portion of the Black Vault and create an account for Hermione. Dan and Rose tried to refuse but Sirius hadn't given them any choice.

"I've got far too much gold and it'd just be sitting there gathering dust. I was surprised that I became Head of my House when my grandfather passed and I was thinking of making a scholarship for first gen witches and wizards who otherwise wouldn't have the money to go to Hogwarts. Best way to make my mother turn in her grave. Besides it's already done and in her name. Goblins don't do take backs," Sirius said with a wry smile.

"Thank you so much Mr. Black," Hermione said with a tight hug around his middle.

Sirius scoffed and patted her back, "Please I'm either Sirius or Padfoot to you; none of that "mr." nonsense."

Rose beamed at him then gave him a bone crushing hug similar to the one her daughter gave. "Thank you Sirius. You've done so much and we've only just met, how can we repay you?"

"There's no need. I'm just trying to do a good deed. I believe that if you put good out into the world then good will come back to you and it's worked out so far."

"That a good philosophy to live by. I wish everyone thought that way," Dan said.

"Alright next stop the post office or if you want we can go and get you an owl so you don't have to worry about renting one all the time."

"That sounds much more appealing than having to come into London just to correspond," Emily replied.

They made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside they looked around for an owl that caught their eye. Hermione saw a Barn Owl that she thought was just gorgeous so that's what they got. Meanwhile Harry had seen a Snowy owl that looked like it hadn't quite started growing its wing and tail feathers completely.

"How much for that snowy?", Harry asked the old sales witch.

"We don't normally sell the ones that are that young. I'm sorry dear."

"Please, I'll pay extra; I don't want her to be gone before I go to Hogwarts," Harry begged.

"I'll make you a deal. You pay half now and once she's grown some more, I'll owl you and you can pay the rest and take her home. I warn you though you'll be waiting at least a year."

"That's okay, just as long as I can have her."

"Who should I be sending it to then?", She asked.

"Harry Potter."

Her eyes bugged and flicked to his arm briefly before catching herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you with these old eyes of mine. You can take her now if you want."

Harry scowled, "So all of a sudden I can just take her home? If I were some other child would you do the same?"

"Eh, well no but you're the boy who lived, exceptions can be made for you."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say because he slapped down some galleons and said, "Don't do me any special favors just because my parents died for me."

With that he walked out, not seeing the look of shame on the witch's face, nor the ones of pride and pity on Sirius' and the Grangers' respectively. Hermione paid for the owl (which she already named Barnabus) excited to have her own money to spend. The witch gave the change back from the gold Harry threw down along with an apology note scrawled quickly on a piece of parchment to Sirius.

They found Harry leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed angrily. Sirius handed him the note and the change. The latter he stuffed in his money pouch as he read the note. It seemed to pacify him a bit but he was still annoyed.

"What was all that about?" Dan had knelt down to ask Harry softly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay well we're here if you ever want to talk honey," Rose said deciding right then and there that he was an honorary Granger. Harry smiled slightly at this and just nodded. They meandered back to the Leaky Cauldron but not before stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Sirius decided some sweets were in order. It took some cajoling of Dan and Emily to get them to agree. It turned out that they were both dentists and hardly allowed Hermione sugar for fear of her teeth rotting out. The key factor that convinced them was Sirius telling them that magicals had spells that kept their teeth clean but that they were only needed once a month or so since their innate magic kept them healthy 90% of the time. Once done, they made their way back through the bar and inn that was the entrance to the magical world and out onto the streets. It was here that they parted ways.

"Goodbye you two. I'm so glad to have met you and we're so grateful for all you've done for us," Emily said giving them both crushing hugs lingering a bit with Harry not that he minded.

"Yes I don't know how we're going to repay you but I'll find a way. Oh, before I forget, here's our address," Dan said as he wrote it down on a pad he pulled from his back pocket.

"Ah, yeah that might help. It's really not necessary but I can see you aren't going to be persuaded otherwise so I'll just drop it," Sirius chuckled. Hermione came forward and gave him another hug before going over and hugging Harry.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", She exclaimed. "I'll write soon so we can visit and read."

The adults laughed at the last bit while Harry smiled, "I'm excited to have someone else to talk to about what I've read. Uncle Padfoot never likes to read anything serious."

They said their goodbyes one last time then they were gone, blending with the crowd in seconds. As they disappeared from sight Sirius asked, "'Uncle Padfoot? What happened to Uncle Siri?"

Harry looked down sheepishly, "Well it seemed a bit childish to be calling you that."

"You know, I think you're growing up far too fast. It's all that reading you do. Stop it. You're making me feel old."

Harry smiled at the joke that indicated Sirius wasn't angry, just a little sad. They went back into the Cauldron and flooed back home. It was nearly dinner time so Sirius whipped something up for them and they ate in silence thinking about the long, exciting day they had. Harry was excited to have a new friend. Sirius was equally excited to have someone more his age to talk to. Sure he could be immature but that didn't mean he didn't miss the company of adults. Both were thinking this was the start of a budding friendship that would last a lifetime.

**##############################**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late posting. There's likely more errors in this one because I wanted to get it posted right away since I'm 3 days late from my scheduled day. Life gets in the way as I'm sure most of you understand and if you don't, well you must not lead a very busy life. Let me know what you think please. It's kind of sad how much reviews make my day so please make my day and review. Enjoy.**


	6. The Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

**##############################**

_Gringotts Bank, March 25th, 1990 12:35 pm_

Deep below the vaults of Gringotts Harry was sitting down with his teacher for their lunch break. Niktar had been teaching him how to use Armak a few months after it had been gifted to him by Griphook. As he they ate he reflected on how that came about. He had initially been taught by Griphook himself in one of the unused rooms inside the main floor of the bank. It started out slowly. The entire first lesson had been learning how to hold Armak properly. Harry thought he knew how to hold a knife but that was the wrong way apparently.

It took a while to get comfortable with the change in grip. He drew the blade from his sheathe and gripped it like he had been taught, loosely with three fingers around the hilt with his index finger resting upon the flat of the blade just below the crystal where a small groove could be felt. Apparently this groove had a rune keyed to his magical signature. If anyone else tried to use Armak but him not only would it not work but if harm was intended on anyone, including the one it was keyed to, it would backfire quite painfully. He thought to later lessons like how to levitate objects, and move them around.

The part that was different to what he knew about wands, was words weren't a part of goblin magic. Intent and specific movements were all that was needed. Well that and incredible focus, or so he was told. Griphook seemed quite amazed that Harry had managed that spell so easily. Well that's what Griphook had said anyway; it had taken him most of the lesson to manage it. The next lesson was a bit harder but Harry was determined to transfigure the rock into a chair and back.

It had taken him two lessons to manage it but still Griphook insisted it was much quicker than any goblin had managed. He got lost in his memories as he thought about the following lesson Harry attended. A goblin he had never met before was there standing slightly in front and to one side of Griphook so he walked up to greet the new face.

"May your gold ever flow, my name is Harry Potter," He said with a bow and a toothless smile.

"May your hoard be ever increased, I am Ragnar, King of the Goblins of the Albion Isle," the goblin replied with a grin on his face. "I have heard stories of you Lord Potter. I see they are not exaggerated."

Harry bowed deeply once again, "Your majesty, it's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Oh, none of that, you call me Ragnar. One as respectful and honorable as you should warrant the waving of such formalities, do you not think?"

"In that case Ragnar, you may call me Harry. Truthfully, I dislike being called 'Lord'." Harry hesitated a moment before saying, "Forgive my bluntness, but what brings you to my lesson?"

"Well, like I said, I have heard stories of you, and not all were of your respect. Griphook has told me how quickly you mastered levitating and moving objects around. Not to mention the time it took you to manage transfiguring smaller objects."

"I didn't realize I mastered them so quickly, at least until Griphook mentioned it. It took most of the first lesson- not counting the lesson learning how to hold Armak and the proper stances -to manage that last spell effectively. And I've yet to fully master that spell."

"Modesty, too. Quite the unusual wizard. Do you know how long it takes the average goblin to master those magics?"

"No but at a guess I'd say at least a year?"

"Try two just to master levitation, and we start learning at age 5. You are already on par with goblins your age."

Harry gaped in astonishment. "So what does this mean then?"

"It means you are a powerful being and your connection to Armak runs deeper than most goblins to their focus. And if I'm not mistaken, you are destined for great things."

"What do you mean by that last part?," Harry questioned, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

Ragnar paused a moment as if deciding whether to explain. It was apparently exactly how it seemed to Harry, because Ragnar's next words were, "In order to reveal that, something must first happen. You see, it isn't well known these days as no one has been worthy of it in centuries, but there is a title of Goblin Friend. One must be either Goblin or Goblin Friend to be party to goblin secrets. I hereby bestow this title upon you by my right as King of the Albion Goblins. Who is willing to witness this ceremony?"

Griphook, who had been standing in silence during the entire exchange, stepped forward. "I, Griphook, stand witness to this ceremony."

He withdrew his own blade from a hidden sheathe on his wrist. "Clasp hands, please."

Harry and Ragnar did as asked, Harry's hand gripping Ragnar's forearm and vice versa. Griphook made a series of movements that resembled a lot of figure eights and loops and, after a brief glow, from the tip of the blade shot a golden thread that looped around in almost Celtic designs bound Ragnar and Harry's hands together. It glowed brightly for a moment then faded from view but formed a tattoo on both their hands and wrists. Where one part ended on the tops of their hands, it continued on the others'.

"Was that it? That seemed fairly simple," Harry asked as he inspected the tattoo. He thought it looked kind of cool, though he wasn't about to say that out loud. Though he was unsure about how Minnie and Padfoot would take him having a tattoo.

"Indeed. We like things that are simple and to the point. Granted we do not always get what we like as the common phrase goes."

Harry chuckled at this but caught himself too late as he showed his teeth inadvertently. "Ah, shit. How do you want to do this, then?" Harry said in resignation. At this Ragnar laughed. Even Griphook chuckled a bit though he tried to remain much more civilized in front of his King.

"Sorry but what's funny? I showed you my teeth. I thought if a wizard showed you their teeth that was a challenge to a duel in your culture," Harry was baffled at this behavior.

"You are very honorable Harry Potter, but a duel is not necessary. You are Goblin Friend now. It grants special privileges, one of which being to show your teeth is no longer considered a sign of hostility."

"Oh thank Merlin. I wasn't ready for a duel. I'd surely die." Ragnar once again threw his head back and laughed.

"Indeed, friend, I would have slaughtered you though given a decade I'm sure you could give me a run for my money as the muggles say."

"I sincerely doubt that. Goblins live exceedingly long lives. At least twice as long as wizards. I don't think I'd master enough to beat you in only a decade. I can see by the length of your braid you are at least a century old."

"I am most impressed. I must know, where did you learn so much of our culture?"

"Well, initially, it started with just one book mostly about greetings and how best to deal with goblins in a way to not show disrespect. It also had a bit about your history. Just the generals like where most goblin colonies are, and how you came to run wizarding banks. After my first trip here I pestered my godfather, Sirius, to buy more books about your customs and more about your history." That was the day after they had met Hermione and her parents. He had finished the three books Sirius was able to find. Sadly, there wasn't much and the books were old a couple centuries ago, but he had gotten more knowledge than he had before.

"If I wasn't certain I had made the right decision in naming you friend of the goblins, I most definitely am now. That tattoo will signify to any goblin you meet that you are Goblin Friend. I do ask that you keep this to yourself for now and only tell those you trust to keep it secret. We would get pestered and annoyed by young ones for the same privilege and that would not do."

"You mentioned me being destined for great things like you knew something I didn't. What did you mean by it?"

"I cannot give you the exact wording as it has been lost for millenia, but there is a prophecy. It mentions a young person, though not what race this person belonged to, being accepted by the goblins of this isle after many, many centuries of animosity with the people this child belongs to. It states that he or she will elevate all races to an equal footing. The last person to be accepted was your great-great-great-grandfather and he proved unworthy of the title. You have taken the time and effort to honor our traditions with no ulterior motives. You've managed magic that takes most years. This is why I believe the ancient prophecy pertains to you."

After that was when Ragnar told him since he was now goblin friend he could be allowed into the Warrens which was what they called the area in which goblins lived. He was shown down almost immediately after being told he was going to be taught personally by their most magically skilled goblin. That was how he met Niktar. It had been rough at first. He got the impression Niktar didn't like him but as time went on Harry started learning the difference in his subtle expressions. Truly, he was just strict and had high expectations as everyone had heard the tales of the last Potter's magical prowess. His thoughts him back to the present as he finished the sandwich and chips he'd brought with him. Today's lesson so far had been learning more advanced transfiguration and what wizards call charms though goblins just called spells. One to conjure up water, another to change something from an inanimate object to an animal and back, and even some simple enchantments. He practiced those on his robes as they were simple protections against minor offensive spells. He'd already learned how to make something sleep, a cutting spell, a bludgeoning hex, and how to make a fiery ball shoot out at a target. That last one he'd only managed on the size of a baseball but Niktar said that it was more advanced than the goblins his age so he was very pleased. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts with a sharp sting to his arm that did little but leave a red mark. He looked up to see Niktar's blade in his hand and mirth dancing in the goblin's eyes. The lesson picked up where it left off and time flew quickly. As he exited the bank shielding his eyes from the sun he bumped into a girl with platinum blonde hair who promptly fell on her butt.

Harry helped the girl up, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, the sun was blinding me for a moment."

"That's okay Harry Potter. I wore an extra pair of pants today. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way," she said in a slightly vacant tone, as if she wasn't completely in the moment.

Harry ignored the odd comment about pants as he didn't know how to respond. "Nice to meet you Miss Lovegood."

"You as well." She stepped closer to inspect his face. "It looks like the nargles stopped blocking your vision. You should be fine now."

"Nargles?"

"Oh have you never heard of them? They're normally invisible without the ability or an object to help see them. I have a pair of glasses here if you'd like to see them?"

"Sure," Harry said taking the pink sparkly glasses from her he looked about in wonder. "What are all these things I'm seeing?"

She grinned as she explained, "Well the small purple fuzzy things with the fly-like wings are the nargles. Those green ones with the six legs and the long nose are blibbering humdingers. That four legged yellow one with the smash horn is a crumpled horn snorkack The other ones I haven't been able to get to talk to me yet so I don't know what they're called."

Harry handed her the glasses back, "Wow. I love magic. So these things are always here?"

"Yes I think so. Daddy can see them as well. He's been seeing them since he was little. I've only started seeing them in the last year. He says it's triggered by emotional trauma. My mother died."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Of course my parents are gone but I never knew them. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. Not just about that either."

"Thank you. I knew it was going to happen so I'm okay with it now," her eyes bugged out briefly before the vacant look returned.

"What do you mean you knew?" Harry was confused.

"Mother liked to experiment with spells. One went horribly wrong. Daddy barely managed to get me out before the explosion. I was 9," Luna said sadly.

"So will you be going to Hogwarts next year?" Harry said searching for a less dreary topic of conversation.

"Yes I'm quite excited to make new friends. I'm friends with Ginny Weasley but she's my only friend."

"Oh, me too. I'll be your friend if you like."

Luna beamed, "I would like that. Very much. I have to go now. I need to get money and daddy will be wondering where I am. I was nice to meet you Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Just Harry is fine."

"Okay Just Harry." She smiled mischievously and winked.

"Oh you're as bad as my godfather you wouldn't believe how many "serious" jokes I hear," Harry said with a groan while still smiling.

"Goodbye Harry."

"Bye Luna. Feel free to send me an owl any time. You can come visit if you want." Harry watched the little blonde curiosity wander away. He walked down to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home. Harry tumbled out of the floo at the manor only to be caught by strong hands. "You know just once I'd like to exit the floo without almost smashing my face."

They moved out of the entry hall where the Floo was into the sitting room and sat down.

Sirius laughed lightly, "You'll get there kiddo. Just takes time."

"Ha! I'd be better off just creating my own form of transportation."

Sirius laughed harder at this. "I'm serious. I've been reading books on runes for specifically that reason."

"No I'm Sirius. You're Harry." Sirius said with a grin.

With a shake of his head Harry replied, "That reminds me, I met Luna Lovegood today."

"Lovegood? I went to school with her father Xenophilius. He always seemed to have his head in the clouds. He was in Hufflepuff if I remember right."

"Well that might have something to do with an ability of the Lovegoods. Turns out there's all kinds of creatures they can see that seem to be invisible to everyone else."

"Really? How do you know?"

"She had a pair of glasses that allowed me to see what she saw."

Sirius looked skeptical, "Are you sure she wasn't just messing with you?"

"Yes. She seemed far too happy that I believed her for it to be a prank. Not everyone is like you Padfoot."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

A voice from behind them said, "It is a bad thing Sirius."

The man in question was up and had his wand out pointing at the source of the voice in a matter of seconds. "Minnie you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sirius I thought I asked you not to call me that", the woman in question said with a sigh.

"It's your Marauder nickname. James and I decided you needed one given how you started the first lesson."

She chuckled, "Yes, if I remember correctly you thought I was an ordinary cat so you decided it was a good idea to try and charm my chair to change my robe color. It would have too if I was not there watching you both cast the spell."

"Ah good times. We got a weeks detention on the first lesson of the first day. Must have been a record."

"Harry learn from the example being set by your delinquent godfather. And I don't mean take after him. God knows I have my hands full as it is with those damned Weasley twins."

**##############################**

**A/N: Back on track with posting. I'll try to keep it that way but I'm only human. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. The Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious.**

**##############################**

_Marauder Manor, July 31st, 1991 7:00 am_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" In a flash Harry was on his feet, Armak in his hand aimed at the noise and a spell instinctively flew out and splashed harmlessly on a _protego_ spell. This was not the first time Sirius had woken Harry up that way and he'd learned the hard way, the training the goblins were putting Harry through has really paid off. So Sirius usually had a shield spell up before he even woke Harry up.

Sirius had made sure to leave right away or Harry would continue to cast spells at him a protego could only handle so much magic before it failed. As Harry gathered his clothes and showered, he reflected on the amazing gift the goblins had given him as he slid the blade back into the sheath that was hidden in an invisible holster on his wrist. He was extremely grateful goblin steel was impervious to wizard magic otherwise it would have been subjected to the Trace. One of the ways the Ministry of Magic tracks under aged magic usage. There were other ways they tracked the magic of course but Harry had no clue what they were. He supposed that makes sense, otherwise people would find a way around it. He recalled the meeting he had with a worker in the Department of Mysteries called Unspeakables and Mafalda Hopkirk from the Improper Use of Magic Department.

They initially tried the standard trace enchantment placed on all wands despite Harry knowing it wouldn't work. He felt it was a good idea to humor them or else be accused of trying to circumvent the law. After the initial attempt they tried to get him to leave the blade with them for a few days while they tried to figure a way to track the magic from it. He refused outright. It was one of few conditions he had agreed too. They tried to argue it so he ended up lying and saying he swore a goblin oath when he accepted it. If they had any knowledge of goblin culture they would have known goblins never required an oath when gifting someone with one of their weapons.

Leaving his bathroom showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a deep blue shirt, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where his godparents were sitting eating the meal Sirius had prepared. His cooking had improved immensely over the years out of necessity, much to Harry's relief.

The kitchen was decently sized and rectangular in shape. On one side, there was a granite countertop stretching from the back door, which was directly opposite the door to the hall, meeting in the corner with another counter that only went about halfway along the wall before running into the double oven. Next to the ovens was a refrigerator, and next to that was a large cabinet where they kept their non-perishables. An island sat almost smack in the middle between the counter on the back wall, the ovens and a doorway sat right beneath the stairs going up. On it was an 8 burner gas stovetop, with a sing on one end near the back of the house The door led to the basement, which housed their washer and dryer, along with nearly a decade of boxes and clutter packed to one side.

On the other side of the room, was a table that sat 8 normally, but could be extended and a couple leaves placed in the gap where the table pulled apart, and was able to sit 12. When not extended the extra chairs sat against the wall the back door was on. On the wall perpendicular to the kitchen doorway, and back door, a large china cabinet sat. It was filled with Potter dishes that were handcrafted by Harry's ancestors and handed down through the generations. Harry supposed the name Potter had to come from somewhere, and making pots, plates, mugs, and other things from clay, seemed to make a fair bit of sense. He'd found them in the Peverelle Vault oddly enough. He'd been looking for some mention of the Shrouded Manor with Garnak's help when he found them.

Sirius had made sure that this house was connected to Cardiff's power lines before buying it. During the war he had gotten used to the benefits of electricity in Godric's Hollow. The only downside was that they couldn't use a whole lot of magic inside the house, which Sirius prefered. The mundane way took more time, yes, but he didn't see that as a bad thing. With as easily bored as he gets, Sirius needed to nearly constantly be doing something. It took at least a year and several new appliances before Minerva got used to not being able to use as much magic as she'd like. Sirius often gave her a hard time about being lazy and doing things the magical way. He usually got a smack for that

"Good morning Minnie. Good morning Padfoot," hugging only his godmother. Sirius feigned being insulted.

"What no hug for me?" He joked.

"Maybe if you bothered to bathe. You smell like a wet dog," Harry quipped with a smirk.

"Hey! It's because I bathed that I smell like a wet dog thank you very much," Sirius laughed.

"Perhaps if you didn't bathe in your animagus form you wouldn't smell that way,"

Minerva said amused at the exchange.

"Aww where's the fun in that."

Harry laughed. He did so enjoy mornings like this. He knew he was going to miss them while he was at Hogwarts. He would never admit it to either of them though. Sirius seemed to pick up on his sudden melancholic mood and reached over to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Eat up. I made bacon french toast with that bread recipe I found a while back."

"Oh, yummy thank you Padfoot."

That was the last bit of conversation to be had for a bit while they all dug in. Harry had tea while the two adults had coffee. Once they were finished they told Harry the plans for the day that weren't meant to be a surprise.

"First we're gonna pop over to Longbottom Manor where we'll pick Neville up, wouldn't be a proper birthday party without him. Then we'll go to Six Flags Great America and we'll stay there for a few hours. By the time we get back it should be about 3 pm here after that we can't tell you."

Harry was bouncing in his chair with excitement. Not only at seeing his childhood friend but at going to his favorite theme park ever. His favorite was the American Eagle, the Shockwave being a close second. The international portkey was courtesy of Sirius's job as an auror. After his trial, Sirius decided he wanted to stay home and spend time with his godson. That combined with the fact that he was disenchanted with the ministry and the fact that Harry was so young also helped his decision. He went back to work for them after much cajoling and even the promise of a pay increase. Harry was just starting his training with the goblins so he felt it was time to get out of the house regularly. After the first 2 years they offer free portkeys anywhere for the vacation time they were allotted each year. Having worked there for 3 years, Sirius would have normally only been allowed one but he flirted with the pretty receptionist for the Department of Transportation to get a second. He intended to use the other one to whisk Minerva away from school for her birthday in october. Not that she knew that yet but he planned it to be on a weekend near her birthday.

They made sure to grab a few bottles that had been charmed to hold about a gallon of water each so they wouldn't need to bother refilling the entire day and some fruit and a few bags of chips for a snack the fruit of course kept under a stasis charm to keep it fresh. Then they walked out past the boundary of the wards where the Hogwarts professor grabbed hold of Harry's arm to side-along aparated him to Neville's house while Sirius made sure the satchel with the food and water was securely over his shoulder before following suit.

As the world rematerialized around him he saw Neville being chased by a soaked Harry both laughing. He smiled seeing a bucket laying on the ground and Minerva a few feet away warned by the perpetrator for his own safety, no doubt Neville enlisted the help of one of the house elves to hover the bucket over them since he knew Neville's grandmoher Augusta would never flout the law despite the trace no longer being on the wand she intended to give the young boy. He knew she kept her late son and daughter-in-law's wands and was to present them to Neville tomorrow to choose which he would prefer. The woman in question was standing by the door of the manor with a slight smile that most wouldn't see. She too was watching the antics of the young scions of Potter and Longbottom. It had taken some time to convince her to allow Neville to play in such an uncivilized way and only because she saw how happy he was when he was when he came back from visiting Harry.

"Alright, what happened here?" Sirius asked amusedly.

"That buttface decided our birthday party was a good time to prank me. He's lucky I agreed not to use magic on him until he had a wand of his own. Though if he's gonna have Biddy help him, I should."

Neville looked unashamed as he replied, "It's not my fault he likes helping me."

"Yeah, well you better watch out. Soon this one sided truce will be up and then you'll be sorry. Niktar taught me some good spells and potions I'm dying to use for a prank, and who knows who the first victim might be," the devious smile on Harry's face said he did, in fact, know who the first victim might be.

Sirius laughed cast a drying charm on his godson and they went back to playing while the adults chatted for a few minutes.

"It's frightening how much those two remind me of you and James. I only hope they don't try anything on the first day," Minerva said in a tone that suggested she wouldn't put it past them.

"You mean like James and I did?"

"Precisely. Since you brought it up I have a confession to make. Do you remember the dinner that day, when no one could figure out why Gryffindor had 50 more points than the rest of the houses?"

Augusta seemed to know where that was going and chuckled while Sirius looked pensive for a moment before realization dawned on him, "That was you? Why?"

"That spell you two cast on my chair was a 5th year spell and two first years managed it. I felt it was justified despite the fact that you managed to lose all the points in the next few days."

"Minnie, I'm surprised at you."

"Could you _please_ not call me that?" Mivera said in an exasperated tone.

"Nope, it's your honorary Marauder name. Remus came up with it because your animagus is a cat. He thought it was ironic. If you want to blame anyone, blame him."

"Oh, I will. Just as soon as someone can find that blasted man."

Augusta chimed in at that point, "How was it ironic? Because her form is smaller than her?"

"No it came from a nomaj thing created but a guy named Walt Disney. He came up with this character called Mickey Mouse and Mickey's wife was called Minnie Mouse."

"Oh, that's funny," Augusta said with a belly laugh. Even Miverva laughed, though she resisted at first. After they'd calmed down a bit, talked turned of the plans for the day and the approximate time they'd be returning the youngest Longbottom.

##############################

It wasn't long before the four were all holding an old shirt while Sirius said the activation phrase and a swirl of blue surrounded them as the portkey took them to their predetermined location When they reappeared they let go and a MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) employee grabbed it and threw it in a box as they passed through a barrier not unlike platform 9 & ¾. Most nomaj attractions in america had an area for wizards to arrive in so as to not break the statute of secrecy.

They walked out of a door hidden behind a shop near the entrance. They attracted a few stares given they were walking out of an area that was deemed out of bounds given the sign at the start of the alley. No one said anything though so all was well.

"Okay it's 3 o'clock now. I doubt you want us hanging around so you guys can do what you want, but you're to meet us by that fountain near the entrance at 9. Got it?" Minerva pointed towards the big fountain shooting water into the air in a seemingly random fashion.

"Yes Minnie." The two chorused in a forced monotone pulling a smile out of the two animagi. Sirius handed them the satchel after grabbing two of the bottles with water for himself and Minevra.

"Here there's some apples, bananas, and a few bags of chips. Now you better not only eat the chips or you may live to regret it when we get you home," the Marauder said with a mischievous grin that promised a most unpleasant prank if they didn't comply. "Now off with you and don't do anything I would do."

"Good advice, that," Minerva said with a smile as they ran off. She sighed. "I know Harry can protect the both of them but I can't help but be worried about them. You remembered the charm right?"

"Of course. You're not the only one who worries. This way we always know where they are and if they're in danger."

##############################

The first ride they kids went on was the American Eagle. Harry on the Eagle Red Neville on the Eagle blue they made sure to get seats near the front. They wanted to "race" each other even though they knew it didn't really work that way. As they made their way up hat first incline they were shouting insults at each other much to the amusement of their fellow passengers.

"Your mother is a hamster!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, well your father smells of elderberries!" Neville responded.

It went on like that each shouting increasingly weird things at each other until the last insult Harry went to say was caught by the increase of wind from the sudden drop and it turned into a laughing woop. They both loved roller coasters since it reminded them of riding a broom. Neville used to be terrified of flying but after using Harry's practice broom he felt comfortable using the old Cleansweep that was Sirius's in school. Soon he was doing dives and tricks that would give his gran a heart attack if she ever saw him doing them.

The day passed quickly and by 6 ish the were both hungry and ate the snacks they were given both making sure they had at least one piece of fruit as well as some chips deciding they also wanted to get some food from one of the concession stands with the pocket money they were given and had exchanged into american money at a wizard run shop that was a standard money exchange place for both wizards and nomajs near the entrance; american wizards used the same currency as nomajs for simplicity. Harry had an icecream cone while Neville decided on cotton candy. They sat for a bit while they ate their treats. Suddenly a shadow blocked the light of the bright summer sun catching their attention.

"Harry Potter. Oh, my master is going to be so pleased with me. Imagine my surprise that I was here with my family and I see you all alone and unprotected. Your parents really should keep a closer eye on you. Oh wait I'm sorry, they're dead I nearly forgot."

The man was a great beast of a thing roughly 6 feet tall, with muscles larger than Harry or Neville's head. Harry quickly realized there was no one in sight, even behind the counter at the shop where they got their food. He deduced that this man had done something to drive them off, not to protect them, but to avoid a scene. He glanced over at Neville and saw he looked pale and terrified; Harry was sure he looked no different. He began to slowly reach for Armak which was hidden in an invisible holster on his wrist he'd made himself at the direction of Niktar.

"And you boy, what's your name?" The man seemed to notice Neville for the first time.

"N-Neville Longbottom," He stuttered.

"Longbottom? Your family is meant to be loaded. I think I'll take you both and offer you as ransom to that old bat of a grandmother you have."

As they got up and began walking, still slowly inching his hand toward Armak, Harry couldn't help but ask even though he wasn't sure he'd like the answer, "And what about me? What do you intend to do with me? And for that matter why do you even want me?"

The man made sure to walk behind them with his wand aimed at them; they may be children but he wasn't taking any chances with The-Boy-Who-Lived, "You don't know? You somehow managed to defeat the most feared Dark Lord in the century when you were just a baby. Every aspiring dark wizard would kill for their shot at you. Whoever killed you would have respect and power beyond imagination. You know I must thank you. I don't know what I was thinking with my plan to hand you over to my former master. I think I'll kill you myself; not right away, of course, what would be the fun in a quick death."

The cruel laughter sent shivers down the two boys spines. Since they were in front of him, Harry was able to get to his blade a bit quicker and had his hand wrapped around the hilt. He looked over at Neville glanced down quickly first at his hand then surreptitiously nodded toward the ground hoping his friend took the hint. They walked for a minute more before Harry faked a stumble over a crack he had seen ahead, and fell on his face causing a cut to appear on his cheek from a sharpish pebble. It hurt so he didn't have to play up the shout of pain he let loose. As he hoped, the man wasn't patient and soon felt a hand roughly grab the neck of his shirt to haul him on his feet. He saw Neville dive to the ground to avoid potential spell-fire as he spun quickly and swung the blade like Niktar had taught him if he were ever grabbed from behind. He relied on instinct and muscle memory since he was too afraid to think of any spell that may help them at that moment. By luck, it caught the man's wand arm causing him to drop his wand and shout in pain.

"You little prick! I'll get you for that," he grabbed Harry by the throat with his uninjured arm and lifted him off the ground. Almost as quickly as the pain started, it stopped and he collapsed on the ground coughing. He looked up to see what had stopped it, and with a relieved laugh he saw the man flat on his back holding the cut on his arm with Padfoot standing over him looking furious. Minnie was knelt right next to himself and Neville with her wand out and aimed his face. He realized belatedly his face no longer hurt and figured she healed the cut on his cheek.

"Oh thank God! I was so scared," Harry threw his arms around his godmother and started sobbing. He felt Neville join him in the hug and she held them tightly. His voice muffled he asked, "How did you find us?"

"Do you really think we'd let you two off on your own without someway of knowing where you were and if you were in danger? It's very lucky you cut your cheek or we wouldn't have known until it was too late," Sirius said in a calm tone that did not match his thunderous expression. "That is a flaw in the spell I intend to rectify as soon as we get home. First though I should do something about this piece of trash. Maybe I'll pay him the same "kindness" he intended to offer my godson."

He placed his foot on the dark wizard's throat and the man's eyes widened and his face started to turn red. "Padfoot, no! Don't!" Harry half shouted as he looked up. He stood and rushed over to him.

Minerva had followed him and said, "He's right, Sirius. You nearly let your anger take you away from our godson when he was a baby. If you do this, then you'll be jailed in the cell that has this scum's name on it."

It was this more than anything that got through to the marauder and he took his foot off the man's neck who then started coughing. "You're right. I'm sorry you kids saw that. Guess I don't have my temper under control as well as I thought," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on, let's get this asshole to MACUSA and then head home. Given the circumstances, I think we should cut this outing short." The three others looked gobsmacked that the strict rule-loving teacher actually swore. "What? If the shoe fits."

Harry, **Neville,** and Sirius burst into laughter while she chuckled along with them. After a minute, Harry and Neville were left with Sirius while Minerva took the criminal via side-along after casting a body-bind hex to ensure he lived through the potentially dangerous mode of transportation. She didn't say anything, but Harry didn't think she trusted Sirius not to take a side trip to rough the vile man up, no matter whether he deserved it or not.

**##############################**

**A/N: Once again over 2 weeks late. Sorry. I've decided to start posting biweekly basis. I've been extra busy at work. And I've also got that infamous writers block. Luckily I've got 6 more chapters already written after this but I'm slowly falling behind. Bit of action in this chapter tell me if it seems good. Things should start picking up a bit more 2 more chapters til Hogwarts.**


	8. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**##############################**

About 15 minutes later they were back at Marauder Manor and 30 minutes after that both Neville and Harry were passed out on the couch from a small dose of sleeping draught Minerva had slipped into their tea. It'd only keep them out for an hour or two. She normally wouldn't drug her godson and his best friend, but they were both a little panicky still and she felt they needed to sleep it off a bit. She, Sirius, and Augusta, were in the library right next to the sitting room the boys slept in discussing what they saw.

Harry had provided them the memory of the incident so they could watch it in a pensieve Sirius had found in his childhood home. The rune covered stone basin hovered over the short table in front of them all. The adults felt they didn't need to live through that again by retelling it. Not yet at least; it was still too traumatising for the young boys. So they touched a finger to the silvery liquid and watched the event unfold. No one said a word during the viewing and once the memory ended, the silence persisted for a few minutes as they sat sipping their tea.

"That boy of yours is the bravest 11 year old I have ever seen," the Longbottom matron said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think if it were me I'd have pissed myself. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank the goblins enough for what they did for Harry," Sirius said in a small voice "If he didn't have that blade, or hadn't been taught to use it, that would have played out very differently."

"Don't forget that the reason he has it was because of his own kindness and sense of honor," Minerva said.

"Too true. I see so much of Lily in him all the time."

"Indeed, and what we just witnessed was James shining through. That boy is destined for great things, mark my words," Augusta interjected.

All three had tears in their eyes reminiscing about the loved ones they'd lost. Sirius asked, "How are Frank and Alice?"

"Alice is improving. She's able to get up and move without assistance but she still doesn't recognize anyone or anything. Frank doesn't move unless dragged along. I wish there was something we could do for them."

"Have you ever thought about taking them to a nomaj doctor?" Minerva had thought about it before and she couldn't think of a reason why they couldn't do it. There were squibs they could go to and not break the statute of secrecy

"No. That has never crossed my mind, but what could they do that we can't do with magic?"

"Well, for one thing they have a machine that can see inside someone's body without cutting them open. They also have far more experience dealing and even sometimes healing issues with the brain. Maybe they could see something that would help the healers at St. Mungos. That's not to say there's a guarantee they could do anything, but it couldn't hurt to try other avenues," Sirius pointed out.

Augusta had tears in her eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt hope again despite the warnings. "Thank you."

Sirius moved over from his chair across from the one Minerva sat in, to hug the elderly woman who sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. After a moment he pulled away, "No thanks is necessary. You'd do the same for us. Well, maybe not when we first began bringing Harry over. Forgive me for saying, but you were very crotchety and uptight about a lot of things, not that I can blame you given what happened to your only son."

"You're right, of course. It didn't help that my brother Algert was hanging around a lot poking and prodding at Neville. You both know how he is. You two were a blessing for both myself and Neville."

They both nodded. Sirius thought Algert Longbottom was almost as vile as his own family. He'd never say that though, it'd just be rude and unnecessary. They chatted about other inconsequential things for a while, when something drew their attention. The three of them looked to the doorway as two different toned bells began ringing. One indicated someone wanted to use the floo, the other was the doorbell. Minerva looked at the time and saw it was just past 6, while Sirius got up to allow the floo passage and to let the person at the door in. "Good lord, is that the time? Funny how the hours pass when you spend them in good company. Harry and Neville's other surprise must be here now."

Shouts of excitement came from the entry hall. Evidently the boys had woken up sometime during their conversation. The two women left the sitting room to join the commotion. as they entered the hallway they saw both boys being hug attacked by Hermione and Luna. Hermione's parents were near the door which was just being closed, though Minerva caught a glimpse the silver four door sedan parked on the gravel road that leads to the main street.

The gravel path was relatively new that Sirius had paid some nomaj contractors to put down after Hermione started to visit. He felt asphalt or concrete would be too much maintenance and he didn't want to be bothered with the upkeep. Xenophillia had opted to stay home she guessed as she only saw one head of platinum blonde hair. Luna had begun visiting in the last year and a half give or take and all four had become fast friends. Both Minerva and Augusta were happy that their boys had made friends other than each other before going to Hogwarts.

"Happy Birthday you two! Where should we put the presents?" Hermione asked.

"I'll put them in the kitchen for now. You know the rule: no presents before cake," Sirius smiled.

"So we're having cake soon, then," Luna stated straight faced.

Sirius looked at her and saw a familiar glint in her eyes. He laughed, "You're worse than those boys and almost as bad as me! Merlin help Hogwarts if you ever help those two on any pranks."

"Please don't encourage them. The last thing hogwarts needs is a group of neo-marauders," Minerva said with a smile that was slightly forced. She really did have her hands full with Fred and George.

"Ooo I like that name," Harry exclaimed. She just shook her head.

"So what did you two have in mind?" Sirius addressed the two girls ignoring the confused looks on the boys' faces. He leaned down when they beckoned him and whispered in his ear. "That is brilliant. Minnie come help me. I need your expertise."

The woman followed as Harry and Neville were told to stay put. They looked at Luna and Hermione who refused to say a word then looked at Rose and Dan, "Do you know anything?"

"No and we wouldn't say anything if we did. It'd ruin the surprise," Rose said.

"You know those two hate not knowing, dear, especially Harry," Dan said.

"Well they won't have to wait long. Until then they can suffer a bit, it won't hurt them," Luna declared staring at a corner near the ceiling. Her earrings made from dirigible plums floated next to her ears and seemed to move of their own accord. Harry suspected nargles. Or possibly wrackspurts, a new creature she'd talked to. Apparently, they were small as an insect but looked like flying balls of light.

Before long Sirius and Minerva walked back in from the back of the house. "It's finished, come and see, you lot," Minerva announced. They all went out the back door with Neville and Harry at the forefront. They immediately saw a replica of Hogwarts as they exited. It was roughly the size of the house and even had some of the crumbling roofs and spires on top of the towers like the real thing. They walked up to it and Neville put his hands on the door to open it in awe when he stumbled through.

The door was actually a flap and inside they glimpsed Neville bounce back up. Harry stepped through and as he put his foot down he shot up into the air with a surprised shout. Apparently Neville had literally bounced off his face back onto his feet. The inside of the magical bounce house was only two rooms. The Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. The doors to the latter weren't there but instead was an open archway. Hermione, Luna, and the adults followed to check it out, even Augusta who had been warned and performed a slight sticking charm on her shoes to keep from flying around.

They could see Neville, Hermione, Luna and Harry literally bouncing off the walls with joy and happiness. Not to mention the ceiling, replica tables (though not to scale), and even the house points hourglasses in the main hall. After about an hour they all stopped to sit and eat at one of the tables. Sirius had joined them for a little while but tired of it and allowed them their fun while he went to be "boring with the other adults" as he had said. Minerva had dispelled the magic that had been cast on the tables and the floor so they weren't all bouncing around the moment they walked through the door flap. The food had been brought in and they all dug in. It was one of Harry's favorite meals that both he and Neville had decided on after much deliberation.

Between mouthfuls Neville said, "You know Padfoot, you'd make an excellent housewife."

Everyone laughed and Hermione of all people said, "Now I can't stop imagining you in a frilly pink apron with flowers, whistling a tune as you cook."

This set everyone off even more and they didn't stop for at least another five minutes. Everytime they looked at one another they just started laughing again until finally they all stared at their plates until their giggles subsided.

"You guys aren't very nice," Sirius said despite his gales of laughter not two minutes before.

"Yes we are you just don't like it when you're the one everyone's laughing at," Augusta said, which Sirius couldn't refute. Soon cake was brought out and everyone had a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate icing. When asked if they thought that was too much chocolate the birthday boys both said "nope" causing chuckles all around. Finally it was gift giving time. They were summoned in with a spell as everyone was too full to get up. Neville got a wand holster from his gran that was spelled to release the wand at a command word determined by the wearer. It wasn't able to be released by anyone but the wearer either, so no one could disarm him. He also got a broom servicing kit from Minerva, a new nimbus 2000, from Sirius, a nice pocket watch Dan and Rose had found in a clock and watch store, a simple necklace with an obsidian stone, the string made from a woven vine from Luna that she said she made herself, and a book on rare plants from Hermione.

Harry also got a Nimbus 2000, and broom servicing kit from his godparents. From Augusta, he got a wizards chess set. Since they knew he had a pocket watch already, Rose and Dan gave him a stone carving kit. Hermione got him a book on runes, suggesting she and her parents collaborated on his present. They knew he was still working on a mode of magical transportation that didn't hate him, but was still struggling to find the right runes or rune combinations. Luna gave him a necklace as well except his was a white granite stone that had been polished, the string also made of thin woven vines. Both immediately put on their necklaces.

"Won't the vine decay after a while?" Dan asked.

"No, I asked daddy to spell them to be immune to the elements so they'll last forever," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna. Tell your dad I said thanks as well," Neville said. It was the first time he'd gotten anything homemade before.

"Yeah what he said," Harry said eliciting a laugh from Luna.

"You're welcome," the smiling girl replied. "I thought you might like them. Harry's had to be polished so I asked daddy to speed it up with magic so it'd be ready in time."

After presents they went inside to watch some movies Hermione had brought. It was almost 9 pm when Dan, Rose and Augusta made their goodbyes. The kids were having such a fun time watching Star Wars in the sitting room, that they allowed them to stay. Luna of course had to floo call her dad to ask permission but after she pulled her head from the green flames she was smiling and ran back into the sitting room. By the time they finished the movies it was almost midnight. Sirius and Minerva had already gone to bed, but not before making up the beds in the guest room for Luna and Hermione. They had spare pajamas there already as this wasn't the first time they spent the night spontaneously. Neville was conjured a comfy bed in Harry's room which had been magically expanded to fit both beds. They said goodnight as they walked up the stairs and by the time their eyes were closed, they were out like a light.

**##############################**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update once again. I'm terrible with deadlines it seems. I've also been getting a lot of overtime at work too, so I haven't written anything in a month which is kinda bad. Fortunately I've still got 5 ish more chapters already written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. **


	9. The Familiars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**##############################**

_Marauder Manor, August 25th, 1991, 8:35 am_

The house was a flurry of activity as more people where in the house than there was usually. Today was the day Minerva was meant to guide young muggleborns and their parents into diagon alley to help them get all that they needed for Hogwarts and to answer any questions they had, plus they were to be shown how to get onto platform 9 ¾ after they had done everything else. While Luna, Harry, Neville, and Hermione had all been to diagon alley previously they agreed with the other adults that it would be a wasted trip if they went any other day. So, this was how four sets of guardians and their charges found themselves filing through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the group of muggleborns.

Harry and his friends walked over and introduced themselves to the group of kids who looked slightly afraid of the dingy looking pub. This appeared to reassure them somewhat especially when Hermione told them she was a muggleborn too.

One pale boy with black hair and hazel eyes said, "Really? Then why do you act like a wizard?"

"Witch actually, only men and boys are called wizards, but I met Harry here by accident and his whole family not counting his mother's side was magical. He and his godparents taught me all about the magical world a few years ago."

Harry wanted to say that some of his mother's ancestors were in fact magical but felt that would be too much information, instead he said, "What was your name by the way?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said in a tone that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy.

A girl, with skin only slightly more colored than Justin's, with light brown hair done up in pigtails, her eyes a hazel-green color, said "Since we're doing introductions, I'm Tracy Davis."

That started a landslide of names most of which Harry knew he'd need to be reminded of if he hoped to get them right. Sirius and Minerva watched the four stand in front of the group of muggleborns and Minerva got a funny look on her face that Sirius noticed. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I think I've just had a wonderful idea," she replied to the unanswered question.

"Ah so that's what I was smelling. You need to not think too hard, you may break something," Sirius dodged the expected smack only to get hit from the other side. "Augusta!"

She only smirked at him not bothering to respond. Dan and Rose laughed while Minerva walked over to the parents of the first generation witches and wizards. She greeted each of them and got to know them a little bit. After a few minutes, she walked over to the children who couldn't have numbered more than 10.

"Attention, please," the silence from the kids that followed seemed almost magical how easily it was done. "We are about to head into diagon alley. You all know what the itinerary is as you all should have read the brochures I gave you when I brought your letter. We will gather your school supplies as a group. This means no wandering off for any reason without myself or one of my companions over there." She gestured to the four still standing near the floo making sure to look each one of the new witches and wizards in the eye with an expression that broached no argument or disobedience. "You're probably wondering why this is important, so I'll tell you. While everything on the main alley will be mostly safe there are a number of side alleys that are not. You do not want to get lost down these without proper training or a magical adult with you. Not all witches and wizards are pleasant."

The looks of fear on their faces softened her expression somewhat, "Do not worry. As I said, so long as you stick together and don't stray down any side street you will be perfectly fine. Do any of you have any questions before we start shopping?"

One of the parents asked, "How do we get those coins that I'm assuming is your money?"

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Jackie Tyler."

"Mrs. Tyler, right. We have a bank called Gringotts run by goblins. We'll be going there first and you can exchange your money then. Goblins may appear frightening to you at first but you know the saying I'm sure, don't judge a book by its cover," she was about to say something else when Harry cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the formal use of his name. He knew she couldn't show an ounce of favoritism, "Can I give them some advice about interacting with goblins?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. Harry stood beside his godmother and gave them a basic instruction on how to deal with goblins, "The first thing you want to remember, and this is very important, you do not want to smile at a goblin and show your teeth. I highly doubt they'd bother but this can be taken as a challenge to a duel and believe me you do not want to duel a goblin. If you smile make sure your lips are shut tightly." Harry went on to explain the customary goblin greeting and other small things he felt was important. "Now if you're nervous I can go first to show you how it's done but if you follow my advice you will never have a problem with goblins. I never have."

"What do _you_ know about dueling goblins?" Justin said in a snide tone. Harry looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"More than enough to know I never want to," was all he said. While he had duelled Niktar it was not a real duel but more of a sparring match and he still left his lessons with fresh bruises after training for several years

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Are there any other questions?" Minerva asked probably to prevent Justin from putting his foot any further into his mouth. After answering a few more questions, they made their way into the alley, the Hogwarts professor made sure to show them the exact bricks to tap to gain entry to the magical shopping district. She led them while the parents followed closely behind the kids, with Sirius, Augusta and the Grangers taking up the rear. Harry saw the looks of wonder on their faces at all the magical things being sold. He looked around with them trying to imagine it as they did.

He saw peddlers selling their wares in front of the shops; some sold food, others sold used wands, still more had various magical devices that even he didn't have a clue what they were. There were stores that advertised potion ingredients and utensils. He glanced about and saw the Quality Quidditch Supplies store and saw they displayed a Nimbus 2000. He smiled at the reminder of the present sirius had gotten him for his birthday. He followed the eyesight of his classmates and saw they were now looking at the Magical Menagerie, taking in the various magical animals that were for sale. Finally, through the crowd, he saw the great white marble building that was their first destination. If this was his first time in diagon alley, he was sure he'd be reacting the same way. As they walked up the marble steps, Harry bowed to the guards, the others followed his lead causing the two guards to exchange a look and shake their heads. The goblins long suspected the young Potter would bring about changes to the magical world, they just didn't realize it would start so soon. The golden outer door opened with a pounding of their pikes on the stone, revealing a silver door with an inscription.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Is that for real?" a taller boy with sandy hair asked.

"Terry Boot wasn't it? Yes that's for real. You'd be mad to try and rob Gringotts. Not to mention dead before you even made it back to the main floor," came Harry's reply.

"How on earth do you know so much about goblins anyway?" a girl with blonde hair and a slight overbite asked.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? I'm not great with names."

"Rose Tyler."

"Ah, right. To put it simply, I read a lot about anything I can get my hands on whether it's magical or mundane, I especially like learning about other cultures and history."

"Ah, alright then."

They walked through the doors and given that it was just before the start of the school year, there was a last minute rush as people got what they needed. So Harry was unsurprised that all the goblin tellers were busy and he got in line and waited patiently motioning the others into line behind him. When it was his turn he gave the customary greeting and asked for some gold to be pulled from his vault into the magical moleskin bag he'd gotten from them that was connected to his account. He stood to the side as the others, including his friends gave the same greeting and the same respect Harry showed them. Some even going so far as to thank the goblin by name. Despite the bustle, this was drawing a lot of attention.

Harry even noticed an adult wizard he'd never met do the same after witnessing them all. He couldn't help but smile, though he did make sure not to look in the direction of any goblin as he did. The rest of the shopping trip seemed to fly by as they went from the apothecary, to the bookstore Flourish and Blotts, which Harry just perused since he had his mother's old school books, and finally to the Owl Emporium which was right next to the Menagerie. Harry was reminded of the day he came back to get Hedwig, the snowy owl he'd paid half for years ago. It was nearly a year and a half after the initial encounter with the woman who owned the shop. That day he wasn't very comfortable going back into the shop with how the old lady had treated him. Finally it took the threat of Sirius going in there paying the rest and then giving the bird away to someone else.

"Oh, hello dear. Back for that snowy, eh?" It was the same lady as before and he was happy to note she was treating him no different than the other customer that had just walked out.

"Yeah, I'm excited to get her home. I made a perch especially for her just last week before we got your letter," he said with a smile. "Also I wanted to apologize for the last time I was in here. I didn't want to be treated differently but I should have acted better. I'm sorry.

"That's okay, dear. The words needed to be said even if the tone left something to be desired," the woman said with a smile, causing Harry to laugh. After paying for some treats and the remaining half he owed they left the store and Sirius cast a spell to help Hedwig, for Harry had known what he was going to name her before that day, find her way to their home. They apparated home to wait for the owl to find her way to them.

Harry was jostled from his thoughts as they group began filing out of both pet shops each with their own animal. Some had gotten owls, others had gotten cats or in Hermione's case a kneazle. No one got a toad, and for good reason. Magical or not toads had very short life spans 3 years at the most. Not really worth the money in Harry's opinion.

Hermione walked over to where Harry was still leaning against the wall in between the two shops, "Don't you think he's just gorgeous? The clerk said his name is Crookshanks. Apparently someone brought him back, though I can't imagine why."

Harry saw some of the muggleborns had scratches on them and seemed to be glaring at Hermione. No, they were glaring at the orange, fuzzy cat with a squashed looking face in her arms. Harry quickly realized why the cat was returned. "Yeah, he is." Harry said trying to be enthusiastic for his friend, despite thinking otherwise.

Hermione seemed to pick on this because she laughed, "Oh, alright, he's not the best looking cat I've ever seen, but I felt drawn to him for some reason."

Harry laughed, "He's not a cat, he's a kneazle, it's a magical breed that can see through magical disguises. It's why his face looks that way; creating magical animals has different side effects. Although not all kneazles look that way, there's always some deformity that will set them apart from cats."

"Really? Oh, I knew you were special, yes I did," Hermione's baby talk toward the cat had Harry and Neville laughing, while Luna was cooing at the kneazle as well. The latter two had walked over to where they were standing in the middle of his explanation. Neville was holding a cage with a Long-eared owl and bag presumably with treats and a collapsable perch; the standard things generally bought with an owl. Luna had a bird that looked similar to a raven but was a deep, almost blood-red color.

"What have you got there Luna?" Harry asked.

"The man said it was a Valravn," Luna said in that vacant tone she usually used.

"Valravn? They're from Danish folklore. If I remember right, they eat the hearts of children and that lets them turn into knights, wolf-human, or raven-human hybrid," Harry was utterly fascinated as he drew closer. He had never heard of one actually existing before, "Where did he say he got it? I've never been able to find any mention of them in any magical book so I assumed it was just superstition."

"He said it came to him one night with a note attached to its leg with the word Valravn on it and nothing else."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hermione looked worried and Neville did too and both had taken a step back after Harry's explanation.

"Oh, relax you two. Do you really think he'd sell it if it wasn't safe?" Harry looked at Luna. "Did he say how long he had it?"

"Yes he said it came to him last night," Luna said smiling at the bird.

"Okay, I stand corrected. Luna I'm sorry but I'm going to have to talk to my godmother about this. I only want to make sure it's safe."

She nodded, "That's okay Harry. I'm glad you care."

He brought Luna over with the bird, who was female according to Luna, though he didn't know how she knew to Minerva where she was talking with Luna's dad and a couple other parents, "Professor, can we speak to you and Mr. Lovegood alone please?"

She nodded and when the four were out of earshot Xenophilla asked, "What do you have there, poppet?"

So Harry explained what he knew and while he seemed fascinated by the tale, Xeno was understandably concerned, but Minerva came up with a good solution, "You remember that spell Sirius had to modify?"

Harry nodded with a dark expression, "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that spell." He ignored the inquisitive look Luna gave him.

"Well I made a few modifications as well. I created a more targeted spell so I could use on someone behaving in a suspect manner. I also used it on some magical animals just in case so this should tell us if that bird is a danger to you kids," Minerva waste no time casting the spell at the bird who oddly seemed to sit still as she did, almost as if it was allowing the spellwork. After casting the other version on Luna and Harry to be double sure she revealed her findings. "It is perfectly safe. but I think I'll leave that charm on you dear if you and your father have no objections."

"Better safe than sorry. Especially when it comes to our children," said the eccentric man in bright pink robes who seemed to be looking at something above Minerva's head.

"My thoughts exactly."

By this point the remaining students had each gotten their own pets with only a couple leaving empty handed. Harry suspected it was because they couldn't afford one but would never say that. He resolved to ask them about it in an indirect way later. The final stop in the alley was Ollivander's, the best place you could buy a wand in Britain. Minerva even made a point of saying so and then explaining why when one of the parents, a Mrs. Hopkins asked, "Because, Mrs. Hopkins, the Ollivanders have mastered their craft over millennia, and while some of those peddlers you saw have some Ollivander wands, he has a much larger selection, some of which have been untouched since his own grandfather made them. As Mr. Ollivander is often fond of saying, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. No one is yet sure why this is but one thing wandmakers are all sure about is that some wands reject the witches' and wizards' magical core or vise versa."

Augusta looked over at Neville during this and motioned him over to whisper something in his ear that elicited a wide smile from the boy. Minerva knew there wasn't a lot of room in the shop, so they all went into the store one by one, some not taking more than a few minutes, others taking up to a half hour. Harry was one of the latter and he was getting quite frustrated. He knew he didn't need a wand, but for the sake of appearances, he decided to get one. Plus he rather liked the idea of a secret weapon, especially with the incident that happened a couple months ago. Ollivander had handed him a yew with a dragon heartstring core, then a vinewood with a unicorn tail hair core, both were added to the pile of what seemed like a hundred wands. When Harry was handed a holly with a phoenix tail feather core he felt a slight tingle, but nothing spectacular happened.

"Curious, very curious," the odd man said.

"What's curious, sir?" Harry asked.

"The phoenix who gave the feather for that core only gave one other feather. The only other was in the core of the wand that gave to that scar," Ollivander pointed to the scar that was slightly visible under the short-sleeved shirt Harry wore, which Harry tried to tug down. "I thought maybe this one might be a good fit but I was wrong. Do you perhaps already have a magical focus?"

"Er, yes I do but I was asked to keep it a secret," Harry said.

"Ah, that explains it," and he disappeared in the rows of shelves the held countless wands. He returned after a moment with yet another box. "Here, try this. English oak with dragon heartstring core, 10 inches."

The moment Harry touched the wand, he felt a warmth in his hand and saw golden sparks shoot out. After buying it and a wrist holster he asked, "Why did that one work, and the others didn't?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because english oak is more friendly than others and more inclined to share, or maybe the core is more volatile and sensed that goblin blade you have strapped to your wrist," Olivander said, wearing a pair of glasses he hadn't been wearing before. Harry looked shocked for a moment and then said, "Please keep that to yourself. The goblins don't want me bandying it about and I like having protection no one knows about."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Much like a doctor or healer, I never discuss the properties of a magical focus, except with those related. I was merely curious what your first focus was. You're very bright so I'm sure you realize you won't be able to keep that a secret forever."

"Yeah. I've discussed it with my godparents. Thank you for keeping my secret until that time," and he left so the next person could get their wand.

Once everyone had gotten their wands, it was late afternoon and everyone was hungry. So, instead of going straight to the platform, they stopped in the Leaky Cauldron to get a bite to eat. While everyone else was eating, Harry excused himself saying he had to use the bathroom. He did but he made a stop by the bar to talk Tom, on the way back. He sat down with a smile.

"What're you smiling for?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you'll see," his grin widened. Luna looked at him for a moment and smiled, too.

"What are you smiling at Luna," Neville asked.

"Like Harry said. You'll see," the waifish blonde said.

Harry looked at her with furrowed brows. Hermione asked, "Now what's that face for?"

He glanced at Hermione before shaking his head to clear the thought and answering, "Nothing."

She didn't seem to believe him since he went back to staring at Luna again who seemed unaware of the conversation; she was staring up at the ceiling with a smile. Hermione let it drop though, deciding she'd grill him later. Her curiosity rivaled his and when either was curious, nothing stopped them from figuring out the mystery. When it came time for the adults to pay for the meal they called Tom over. At their proffered money he merely shook his head, "Someone has already been kind enough to pay for the entire meal." He briefly glanced at Harry before walking away without saying anything more, something that didn't go unnoticed by his friends and godparents, nor did the self-satisfied smile on Harry's face.

**##############################**

**A/N: So I've just realized it's been over a month since I last posted a real chapter and for that I'm sorry. So if you're curious about Luna's familiar read the lore. Google is a fabulous thing. **** As always I welcome feedback of any kind as long as it is constructive. Any questions you may have I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities. Please tell me if you notice a spelling error, it bothers me to no end. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.**


	10. The Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**##############################**

Nearly 9 hours after they left, Minerva, Augusta, Sirius, Xeno, Rose, Dan, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville, trudged through the floo. Once back the four young witches and wizards went upstairs to hang out in Harry's room, to chat and discuss the new wands they all got.

"Mine is laurel and dragon heartstring," Hermione said excitedly. This was the thing she'd been looking forward to most since she found out she was a witch. "What's yours Neville?"

"It's willow and phoenix feather," Neville said proudly.

"I thought your Gran wanted you to use one of your parents wands?" Luna asked.

"She did but after that speech of Minnie's, she decided it would be better for me to have a new wand that chose me."

"We better not call her that at school Nev. She'll have our hides if we let that slip," Harry laughed.

"True. What kind of wand do you have Luna?" Neveile asked getting back on topic.

"I got a silver lime wand with unicorn tail hair. I guess it's been there since Mr. Ollivander's father made it. It was such an unusual wood to use that they both had given up on finding an owner for it, at least until I walked in. He went right for that one as soon as I walked in. He had these funny looking glasses on though but they were gone when he came back."

Harry looked thoughtful. He suspected those glasses had been enchanted to see magic and through enchantments and wondered what Ollivander had seen when he looked at Luna. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him.

"Harry!" Neville said with a tone that suggested this wasn't the first time his name had been called.

Harry shook his head and realized he'd been staring at Luna again, who looked amused. "Sorry. What?"

With an exasperated sigh he said, "I was asking you what type of wand you got."

"Oh, english oak and dragon heartstring," Harry said. "It was funny though, there was another one he said should have worked but didn't because I had Armak as a focus before getting a wand."

"That makes sense, but I don't see how it was funny," Hermione said.

"It was funny because that wand had a phoenix feather. He said the phoenix that gave the feather for the wand had only ever given one other feather."

"Did he say who's?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he said it was Voldemort's wand."

"That is weird," Hermione said. "I wonder why it might have chosen you."

"Dunno, and to be honest, that's one mystery I don't think I want solved," Harry said with a scowl.

"Alright none of that Mr. Grumpy face. Today is meant to be a fun day," Neville said, smiling. "You wanna go flying?"

"Sure," Harry's mood a second ago all but forgotten. "Let me go tell Padfoot and Minnie first. Did you guys wanna join us?"

Hermione and Luna both shook their heads, "No. You remember the last time we tried riding a broom, right?"

He did. Both of them had fallen from about 6 feet in the air because the brooms bucked them off. "They only reacted that way because they could sense how scared you both were. They're like dogs; they can sense fear and they don't like it."

"All the same, we'll stay here and read or something," Hermione said and Luna nodded.

##############################

The next week or so passed very quickly with the four of them meeting up nearly every day even though they were going to be seeing a lot of each other during the school year. So, when the morning of September 1st rolled around, Harry was up far earlier than he usually was. He was both excited and nervous. Excited, because he was finally going to learn about wizard magic. Nervous, because this would be the first time he'd ever not slept in his own bedroom that he could remember. Before he packed the third compartment with all his clothes, he'd added a couple wooden clothing rods to hang his clothes up, so he didn't have to crawl into the compartment every time he grabbed something. He added the first year books from the second compartment to the first along with all of the pens and notebooks and scrolls he'd bought. He knew he was supposed to use quills but he found it out dated and tedious. Unfortunately, he knew he'd still be required to do homework on scrolls. The fourth had his cauldron and potion supplies.

He also put in his wizards chess board, a deck of exploding snap cards, and a large assortment of pranking materials. Some were potions taught to him by the goblins, others were utensils that he'd been shown the runes to make everyday items produce unusual effects, but had some funny side effects when used. For example, he made a soup ladle that, when used, caused what was being served, to turn the person who ate it into a rabbit. He also had extra utensils not inscribed with anything in case he wanted to do something different. Harry had to add a rope ladder to get into the compartment and be able to get back out. Unfortunately, the cauldron was too big to fit in the smaller compartments and the fifth was too big. The fifth compartment remained empty as he couldn't think of anything he should put into it, yet, but he knew when he added something, he'd need to add a second rope ladder.

After making sure he'd packed everything he needed or wanted to bring, he took a look around his bedroom for the last 10 years. The white walls with pictures of his family and friends. The hardwood floor with the area rug decorated with flying hippogriffs, that actually flew around the carpet, that he found in the Potter vault on one of his many trips to gringotts. The 4 poster bed with red sheets and a golden canopy sitting against the wall opposite the door, which was near one corner of the room. There was a large reading nook on the left wall, the one farthest from the door. The window overlooked the backyard where he could see the forest that was about a half mile away from the house. Sirius had picked this house for the location alone because it was near a city called Cardiff, but not too close that they'd get spotted by noma js if they were flying on their brooms. Of course he had contracted the dwarves and goblins to put up wards and notice-me-not enchantments up around the house over the last couple years, but one couldn't be too careful.

Harry remembered the first time he'd ever laid eyes on a dwarf before. It was the second time he'd been down to the Warrens for his biweekly lesson with Niktar. He was dreading it as the goblin was very tough on him, and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're walking, sunwalker," said a gruff voice that sounded very unlike a goblin. Goblin voices sounded more growl-like where as this one sounded more booming and grating.

It was the name he was called, more than the difference in voice that drew his attention. He looked at the man that was a head taller than himself. He had a long red beard that was tucked into his belt with matching wiry hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a pick chisel and other stonework tools tucked into loops on his belt. His sleeveless shirt seemed to be made of leather sewn together showed off great muscles, either from swinging an axe so often or just genetics. His pants seemed to be made the same way, sewn together on each side of his legs.

"You done gawking, yet?"

"Sorry. I've just never met a dwarf before. I've read about your people but since no one has seen you for centuries we thought you died out or something. Forgive my rudeness, I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" Harry said with a bow.

The dwarf's expression softened ever so slightly, "Ah, so you're the one I've been hearing so much about. You may call me Wulfgar. My father is Lorn the head of the albion dwarf clan. I'd watch myself around him if I were you."

"Nice to meet you. Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't trust sunwalkers. The last time a sunwalker was allowed into the Warrens there was yet another war between your kind and goblins. Though I'm sure you know them as "rebellions.""

"I don't know, actually, what happened? And why do you keep calling me sunwalker?"

"The answer to the first question is a long story. To answer your second question, because that's what you are. We dwarves can't go to the surface during the daytime without our skin completely covered and goggles to protect our eyes, lest we burn to a crisp or get blinded to death. And before you ask, no that isn't an exaggeration."

"Wait, the books I read never said you couldn't go out in the sun," Harry paused for a moment. "No one has seen you, except the goblins, in a millenia so it must be due to living for generations underground. You evolved to suit your environment."

Wulfgar laughed, "Ah, you're as sharp as an axe. Right, you are, Harry, if you don't mind me calling you Harry."

"No, not at all. I hate formalities. They're so stuffy and boring," Harry said with a smile.

This made Wulfgar laugh again, "Oh, I like you, sunwalker. When you're done with your lesson come find me. I'll answer any questions you have. I can see you're practically brimming with them."

After giving Harry directions to the dwarven section of the Warrens, and to his home, they went their separate ways. Harry got home at nearly midnight that night. Sirius was worried sick at first, then he went off on him for a bit longer before wrapping the boy in a hug, warning him never to pull a stunt like that again. Then he demanded an explanation which had him rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Only the son of Lily and James, would be out until midnight _learning_," Sirius said between gasping for breath. "It's the perfect mix of both."

Just then his memories were broken by the man he had been thinking of, "Hey! Get up you lazy bum."

Harry looked at the pocket watch Minnie had given him for his tenth birthday and saw it was nearly 9. He closed it and flipped it over to open the other side that looked like a clock but had several hands with pictures of Padfoot, Minnie, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. He wanted to add Griphook and Niktar too but goblin and wizard magic weren't very compatible; he had asked Wulfgar as well but the old dwarf (for dwarves lived longer lives than goblins and he was pushing 250) had refused saying such a thing was meant for family. Instead of numbers, the hands pointed to words. They were, home, school, work, lost, yard, in transit, quidditch, and mortal peril. Minnie had told Harry that she'd gotten the idea from a clock the Weasley's had that she saw when she went to talk with Molly and Arthur about their twins. Minnie's hand was currently pointing to work, telling him she'd already left to get ready for the swarm of students.

Harry walked out of his room and turned right, passing Sirius' and Minerva's rooms, along with the guest room, to walk down the stairs. He was glad his room was at the back of the house as it had the best view in his opinion. He walked past the sitting room and library, towards the kitchen where they always ate their meals. The smell of bacon practically smacked him in the face as he entered the kitchen and sat down at his usual spot facing the stove to watch Sirius cook.

"Good morning. Smells good, Padfoot," Harry said.

"Thanks, pup," Sirius said. "Eggs over easy or fried?"

"Fried, please. And could you please not call me that? I'm too old for that now," Harry's tone bordered on irritated.

"I know. I only do it now because I know it bothers you," Sirius said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up, you jerk."

"Love you too, pup," Sirius said, setting a plate down in front of Harry and ruffling his already messy hair at the same time. Harry smacked the offending hand away but missed since Sirius was expecting it. As he went back to make his own eggs, sunnyside up because he liked to dip his toast in the yolk, he asked, "You all packed?"

"Yeah, just finished right before you called up," Harry said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Oi, don't talk with your mouth full," Sirius scolded. "No one wants to see that. I thought Dromeda broke you of that with those etiquette lessons you've been going to the last couple years."

"She did. I only do it because I know it bothers you," Harry quipped.

Sirius laughed, nearly knocking down the pan with his egg in the process, "Oh, touche. You have learned well, young padawan."

"You are not a Jedi master and I am not a young padawan. Hermione should never have brought those movies over here."

"You love star wars, too. Don't deny it."

"I would still like it, if you didn't keep annoying me with those stupid references," Harry did enjoy the movies, and the references weren't really that annoying, but he knew this was the last time they'd be able to banter like this in a long while face to face and he didn't want it to end. Sirius turned off the stovetop, and walked over to eat his breakfast.

"I'm gonna miss this, Padfoot," Harry voiced for the first time.

Sirius didn't need to ask what he meant, "Me too. You still have the two-way mirror right?"

"Of course. I don't leave the house without it," Harry answered. He'd been given it as an early christmas present after the incident with Wulfgar, so he wouldn't have an excuse to not tell Sirius when he'd be back or if he'd be late.

"Well, feel free to call me anytime you want. Though if I'm working or you're supposed to be in class, it had better be an emergency," he said in a serious tone that he didn't really use often. When he did, Harry knew better than to disobey.

**##############################**

**A/N: As promised an update quicker than before... I hope. I honestly don't remember exactly how long it's been. As always read and review. Enjoy.**


	11. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**A/N: I normally do these at the end but I felt the need to address the anonymous flamer. First of all there's a difference between backstory and filler. You don't know what I do and don't have planned for this story, so don't assume as it only makes and ass out of u and me. Though honestly in my opinion the only who it makes an ass out of is the one assuming. Secondly, I'd like to point out my first authors note at the very begining. It's all fine if you have an issue with my story but if you're gonna sit there and isult something that's taken me months of hard work and you don't offer a suggestion to fix it you're just being a jackass. I'll say this. You don't have to like my story, but if you don't, DON'T READ IT. If you do and feel the need to insult me or my work, go suck a big hairy donkey dick. Rant over. So I know I just posted a couple days ago but I've been posting so infrequently and the last was right before the train ride I figured you guys deserved the next one. Hope you enjoy.**

**##############################**

They finished up their breakfast and Harry ran up to get his trunk. Harry was very grateful for the enchantment on it that made it only weigh 10 pounds no matter how much was put into it. He brought it down and set it next to the floo near the foot of the stairs. It was 9:45 and while it was early Sirius suggested they leave now so Harry could find a good spot. He also had to get to work as soon as he dropped Harry off. They'd allowed him the morning to see his godson off. They flooed to the platform where the Hogwarts express sat waiting and by the time they got Harry a good compartment, near the middle of the train, close to the bathrooms and the emergency exit, it was 10:02. It was still pretty packed even though they still had an hour to go. Harry waved to some of the muggleborns he recognized from the orientation.

"Well, this is it, pup," Sirius hugged Harry tightly before pulling away with misty eyes. "I'd better get to work. I love you."

"Goodbye, Padfoot," Harry said. "I love you."

Harry watched as he stepped off the train, turned to look back and smile at him before disappearing with a pop. Harry made his way back to the compartment where he pulled one of the Terry Brooks novels he'd bought years ago from the satchel Sirius had packed for him. Sirius knew he'd eat the sweets off the trolley so only packed fruit with a note to eat some of it if he wanted an uneventful welcoming feast. As he read he didn't notice people pausing to look in the compartment at him, if he had, he might have been tempted to hex them. It wasn't until 15 minutes to 11 that he stopped reading, and only because Luna, Neville, and Hermione came in.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted his friends. "How'd you like staying at Luna's house last night, Hermione?"

The Grangers had asked Xenophillia if Hermione could stay with them because they had a lot of dentist appointments in the morning and both of them were needed.

"Oh it was lovely," she exclaimed. "It looks like a miniature castle and even has a stream curving around it like a moat. Luna's room was my favorite because there was a ladder to the roof where you could see for miles."

"That's my favorite spot to read," Luna said happily.

Neville asked, "I forget, it's your father that owns the quibbler, right?"

"Yes. I help him with some of the articles, the ones meant for children. Daddy said he'll let me write an article next summer about nargles and blibbering humdingers if I get good grades this year."

The first time Luna had mentioned nargles and the other odd creatures she saw Hermione tried to tell her there were no such things. Harry had to pull her aside and explain the strange ability the Lovegoods had, though not what causes it since that wasn't his to tell. After that she was much more understanding and kept a far more open mind, "Their printing press is so unusual; I've never seen one like it. I think he cobbled different types together so it's amazing it even works."

Neville was about to say something when there was a knock on the open door. They all looked to see a redheaded boy opening the door and hauling a battered trunk behind him, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I don't want to sit with my brothers. Their friend Lee Jordan has a pet tarantula. Damn things give me the heebie jeebies. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Yeah come on in. Don't worry I hate spiders, too," Harry said with a reassuring smile. He helped Ron put his trunk up with the others above the seat and the others introduced themselves. Harry felt the train start moving right as he sat back down

Harry went last since he was nervous about how Ron would react, "I'm Harry Potter."

Turns out his fears were justified, "Whoa, really? You don't look anything like your books say. Is it true you have th-"

"-Let me stop you right there. Yes, I have a scar. No, you may not see it. You wouldn't like being asked about a constant reminder of your parents' murder, would you?" Harry said all this with a barely kept temper.

The redhead looked properly ashamed, "No. you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"You're forgiven, this time. You really need to learn to think before you speak or you're not going to have many friends," Harry said in a much calmer tone. "That being said as long as you're friendly you and I will be just fine."

There was an awkward silence after that until Neville brought out a deck of exploding snap. Luna and Hermione opted out because they wanted to read. Hermione was reading ahead in her charms book, and Luna was reading a newer issue of the Quibbler upside down. At least, that's how it looked. Hermione and Luna had moved to either side of him and Neville and Ron on the other side so they could play their game on a floating table that had been hidden in a three inch slot below the seat. From his vantage he could see she was working on one of the mazes that shifted and changed unless you held the magazine upside down.

"Hey Luna, you do realize you're reading that upside down, right?" Ron asked her.

"Yes," came the simple reply.

Harry heard what sounded like "bloody loony" muttered out of the redhead's mouth. He was not happy.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing!" The redhead said with wide eyes.

"Really? Funny how 'nothing' sounds an awful lot like 'bloody loony'. Get out."

"What? Why?"

Harry got up and grabbed Weasley's trunk down, "You just insulted one of my friends after I specifically told you to be nice. Get. Out. NOW!"

Ron bolted out of there barely remembering his pet rat Scabbers. After slamming the door shut Harry sat back down next to Neville and Luna tackled him with a hug, "Thank you, Harry. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me who wasn't family."

Harry wrapped his arms around her before she pulled away, "No problem at all. I'd have done it for any of you as I'm sure you'd do for me. Friends should stick up for one another."

"Of course we would. Luna if anyone else gives you a hard time, even if we're not in the same house, tell us. We'll make sure something is done about it," Neville said.

"You mean you'll go to a teacher, right?" Hermione said more than asked.

Exchanging a look with Harry, he said unconvincingly, "Uh yeah, sure, Hermione."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "At least come up with a convincing alibi if you're going to be pranking people."

"That's what we have you for, though. If it weren't for you, Tom wouldn't still be trying to figure out who made all the furniture at the pub stick to the ceiling."

They all laughed at this.

A voice that Harry found familiar said from the door said, "Having fun, are we?"

For the second time, the four looked toward the door which they hadn't heard open and saw Draco Malfoy and two big lumps behind him that looked barely smart enough to tie their own shoes. The four stood at the intrusion all of them knowing that head of platinum hair. Even though Hermione and Luna had never seen him they had heard stories from Harry and Neville.

"Mr. Potter," Draco nodded with a suppressed sneer as he caught a glance of Luna with her upside down quibbler and Hermione with her bushy hair and a book in her lap.

"Look Draco I mean no disrespect but would you mind if we skipped the formalities and you just get to why you're here. We're kids and sure we'll have to deal with that political bollocks when we're older but it wears me out," Harry said shocking pretty much everyone as it was already known of the dislike between himself and Draco. They'd had many encounters in diagon alley and the occasional event with all the lords and ladies Harry had been forced to attend by Andromeda.

Draco nodded once he found his voice, "Fair enough, Potter. Dunno if you've met them but these are my friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

The two merely grunted, towering behind Draco by nearly two heads. It made Harry wonder if they accidentally drank a permanent engorgement potion or something. "Good to meet you. You know Neville but this is Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Now that introductions are out of the way, what do you want."

Harry said this last bit a little forcefully but Draco ignored it, "I've come waving a white flag. I was hoping we could put our differences behind us and try at being friends."

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked. Behind him Neville was squinting his eyes at the three standing in the doorway as was Hermione. Luna had a quizzical look on her face.

"Sure Draco but only as long as you call me Harry. I think friends refer to each other by first names," he said this last bit with a smirk. Harry extended his hand.

Draco returned the smirk and took the proffered hand, "Sure thing, Harry."

"What are you up to Draco?" Neville blurted. He blushed when he realized how it sounded but stood his ground nonetheless.

"I'm not up to anything. It was brought to my attention that I could do with a wider circle. Harry and you are the ones I know best from the events outside of my family friends," Draco said smoothly. From the look on his face Neville didn't buy it but he didn't say anything to argue.

"Well it was nice to meet you three. We could all form a study group as we're all in the same year if you'd like," Hermione suggested tentatively.

Draco looked at her for a second and nodded sharply, "Sounds like an excellent idea. Well, we'll be off. I'm glad this went as I'd hoped. Nice meeting you two."

With that they left and Harry closed the door again.

"He's up to something." Neville said as they all sat back down.

"Maybe. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt for now." Harry replied.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful until a couple hours before they were about to get to Hogwarts. Harry and Neville had gotten up and just walked out of the door, heading to the bathroom to change into their robes, when they collided with two girls, one of whom looked familiar but they couldn't place where they'd seen her. They helped the two girls up and apologized for not looking.

"That's okay. We were looking for you two anyway Lord Potter, Mr. Longbottom. It's funny that we ran into each other now," the girl with black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes that seemed to pop. Harry snorted at the obvious pun causing both girls to smirk.

This reminded Harry where he knew the other girl, "I remember you, now. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Nice to see you again Tracy."

The black haired girl gave Tracy a questioning look, "I'm Daphne Greengrass seeing as you seem to already be acquainted with my friend here."

Harry, suddenly remembering his lessons, took each of their hands and kissed the back lightly, "Nice to meet you Miss Greengrass."

Neville had stood in silence trying not to laugh as Harry fumbled over himself, following suit, "Nice to see you both again Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis."

"Oh, for the love of- Can we drop the formalities please?" Tracy said in a not unkind tone.

"Yes, thank god. I hate that bloody nonsense," Harry said with a sigh. "Please, call me Harry."

"In that case, Daphne and Tracy are fine," Tracy said.

"So where'd you meet Tracy, Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry was about to answer when Tracy said, "Mom dropped me off at the muggleborn orientation to get my school supplies."

"So you're not a muggleborn then?" Harry asked.

"No I'm half-blood, not that I think you of all people care who my parents are," she said.

"You're absolutely right. If I had my way all of this blood 'purity' shit would be gone."

Daphne laughed at this, "You know, if anyone is capable of changing this backwards society, it'll be the Boy-Who-Lived."

"He really doesn't like that title," Neville said.

"I figured but that's not how I meant it. I already knew that the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter were two different people. The Boy-Who-Lived battles dragon and rescues damsels in distress. Harry Potter refuses special treatment even if it means getting an owl he really wants."

"How-"

"My gran runs Eeylops Owl Emporium. Eeylops Davis is her name," Tracy said. "She told me all about it and how much she regretted it. She told me if I saw you, to pass that along."

"Wait, Davis? What? Did your mother keep her maiden name or something?" Neville asked.

"That's exactly what she did," she replied without further explanation.

"Wait, backup a moment. Did you say 'battle dragons and rescue damsels?'" Harry asked incredulously.

"You don't know? There's all kinds of 'biographies' about the last 7 or so years of your life. Sure people have seen you from time to time, but that doesn't stop them from wanting to know more. I thought you knew and either didn't care, or were making money off of it. Possibly both," Daphne said in a sympathetic voice.

Harry looked livid, "No. I didn't know."

"I think we should go change into our robes. It's where we were going when we bumped into you," Neville said, probably more because he wanted to calm Harry down than anything.

"Okay. It was nice talking with you both again," Tracy responded.

"Yes it was nice meeting you Harry. Good to see you again Neville."

Harry waved absently as Neville dragged Harry to the bathrooms. By the time they got there and changed, Harry was decidedly calmer.

"You didn't know about those books right?"

"No. Of course not. I'd have told you," Neville said placatingly.

"You mean like you told me you knew Tracy?!" came the angry retort.

"Oh, come on, they're two completely different things. One is profiting from someone else's fame without their knowledge or consent. The other is a harmless prank."

"You're right. Sorry for going off like that Nev."

"It's okay. I can't say I'd have reacted much differently if it were me."

When they finally got back to their compartment the two girls had changed into their robes, Luna asked, "Did the blibbering humdingers steal your clothes?"

Harry took this as her asking what took so long, "No, we were talking with Tracy Davis and her friend Daphne Greengrass. Neville here has something to tell you both."

Before Neville could get a word out, Luna said, "You knew Tracy before the orientation."

"Er yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," the peculiar girl said quickly. Harry furrowed his brows in thought again, something that had been happening more frequently when Luna spoke. Neville knew that was the face he had when he was trying to figure out a mystery of some kind but he didn't have the slightest clue what was making his best friend so curious. Instead of asking him about it he suggested a game of wizards chess, which Harry happily agreed to, the mystery gone from his mind at the mention of one of the few wizard games he could beat Neville at. The last hours of the trip passed quickly when the train finally slowed to a stop. All thoughts of the unpleasantness were forgotten as Harry looked out of the window and could see the lights of Hogsmeade village. He was excited for a new adventure. He should have remembered the old adage: be careful what you wish for.


	12. Hiatus

**A/N: ****I'm really sorry to do this to you guys but for the time being I'm shelving this one for now. Writers block is a bitch sometimes but not so in this case because I now have inspiration for my own book I'm writing. You win some you lose some but I promise you I will finish this. I have a pet peeve with unfinished things. It may just be a while what with me working a full time job as well. Joyous adulthood. In the meantime I'll upload what chapters I do have finished and I suppose that'll have to tide you over. Once again I'm very sorry**.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**A/N: As promised, though a bit late. **

**##############################**

The boat ride up to the castle was mostly uneventful. The Harry, Neville, and Hermione were in a boat with a girl with brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and a tan complexion that Harry could see was from being in the sun too long. He thought she looked familiar when she introduced herself as Susan Bones; Harry had seen her aunt Amelia Bones visiting Sirius often. She was his boss but they'd also become good friends during the war. Luna got separated from them in the crowd and had to take a different boat. He saw Luna in a boat with Ron, Draco, and a black boy he saw at orientation but he couldn't remember. The boy was sitting next to her facing Ron and Draco. He seemed to be glaring at the two boys in front of him while Luna was looking down. Harry already had a plan to prevent people like Draco from abusing his friends, but it seemed he was going to have to accelerate them.

Hagrid led them up the stairs to a side door near the boat house, knocked four times in rapid succession and the door opened to reveal a severe looking woman in dark red robes, her witches hat the same but trimmed with gold thread, with her greying auburn hair in a tight bun at the base of her skull. Harry grinned at the obvious show of house support his godmother was attempting to show.

"First years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid boomed.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go inside," she stepped through the double doors she opened as he walked in, ducking through a smaller door just visible in the dim lights. The professor led them in and closed the doors with a wave of her wand.

"As you just heard, I am Professor McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Some of you may be seeing a lot more of me but should you have any problems or concerns, you may come to me or your head of house. Now, while you are here your houses will be your home, your housemates will be your family. I expect you to treat them as such. Anyone who does not will be severely punished. I will not tolerate bullying of any kind," the last bit she looked at each new student before saying. "Do I make myself clear?"

There was a chorus of, "Yes, Professor."

"Good. There is a point based reward/punishment system. Good marks and good deeds will earn your house points. Break any rules, and you will lose points," she looked right at Harry and Neville as she said this, the former flashed a cheeky grin at her. "At the end of the year the points will be tallied and the house with the most will win the house cup. Wait here while I see if they're ready for you to be sorted. The whole school will be watching so I suggest smartening yourselves up."

She went through the smaller door Harry had seen Hagrid walk through as there were shuffling of cloths, adjusting of hair, and quiet mutterings of concern. No one knew how they were going to be sorted but Harry shook his head at the ridiculous theories he heard. One person said they were told they had to fight an ogre, which was only half the size of a troll but smelled twice as bad. Another, decided it was a written test to determine their aptitude and basic knowledge. Harry knew the last one was wrong as that would be completely unfair for muggleborns.

The door opened and Minerva McGonagall said, "They're ready for you."

They walked out and into the Entrance Hall, past the main doors, where four hourglasses sat. Two on either side of the door each with the name of a different house and decorated in that house's colors. Professor McGonagall opened the doors, to reveal five long tables. Four sat perpendicular to the doors the Great Hall, while the fifth said on a raised stone platform with stairs on all four sides.

Harry could see, from the color of the trim on the students robes, which houses sat at which table. From left to right the order was, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They walked down the middle where a ratty looking hat sat on a small stool. As soon as they came to a halt, a rip in the brim opened up and the hat started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in you head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat fell still and silent to polite applause. Harry's godmother had a scroll opened and said, "When I call your name, come up, take a seat and put the hat on. Hannah Abbot."

A girl with dirty blonde hair walked up nervously and placed the hat on her head. After about a minute the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

There was polite applause from the three other tables while Hufflepuff was far more enthusiastic. She took that hat off and walked over to sit at the Hufflepuff table. As she sat the trim on her robes, which had been black, turned yellow. Susan was next and she joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table after another minute. On and on that went, Harry knew he'd never remember all the names. Mandy Brocklehurst was sorted into Ravenclaw. Millicent Bulstode was the first to be sorted into Slytherin. Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor. The names went on, some he didn't know, others he recognized. Michael Corner, and Fay Dunbar, who got Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively, fell into the first category. Tracy Davis who went to Slytherin, and Terry Boot who joined Ravenclaw fell into the second.

When it was Hermione's turn he could tell she was nervous though she tried not to let it show. After about 6 minutes, the longest time so far, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She seemed quite happy at that. Before long Neville was up on the stool, with the hat upon his head. Though he took a bit longer Harry didn't think it was more than a few minutes; he took the hat off and strode happily over to Hufflepuff.

Luna was right after him. The hat was barely on her head before it placed her in Ravenclaw. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was probably closer to 30 minutes, it was Harry's turn. At first he was nervous, but after Hermione had been sorted, he decided there was no point worrying what house he'd be put into. He doubted he could do much to change the hat's mind (wherever it was) anyway.

Harry walked up the steps and sat on the stool, ignoring the whispers and stares from hearing his name. He place the hat on his head which caught on his ears and glasses, the only reason it didn't obscure his vision.

"_Ah, Mr. Potter, I've heard great things about you but I see now, most has been fabricated,"_ the hat's voice echoed in his head.

Harry seemed shocked at the intrusion but shrugged it off, "_Yeah. I'm not too happy about that. I want to do something about it, but I'm not sure what, yet._"

"_Perhaps you could hire a lawyer and have them sue. Take the perpetrators to court. There are laws against that, you know._"

"_Thanks for the advice. Do you have a name out of curiosity?_"

"_In all the time I have been around, not one student has ever asked for my name. Gryffindor named me Stitch. Not original I know but he seemed to find it quite amusing. Now perhaps we should get on with sorting you, eh?_"

Harry didn't respond. "_Well, that exchange suggests you'd do well in Hufflepuff. I see you have a thirst for knowledge that every ravenclaw has. Quite ambitious too though you may not realize it. You could be great in Slytherin. You have the bravery to match the one who gave me life, but where to put you?_"

"_Wherever you think I'd do best. I'm okay with whatever you choose._"

"_Very well, yes, yes, better be _Hufflepuff!" the last word had been shouted for all to hear. "_Wait Mr. Potter. There is something I think you should be aware of. I sense something that is foreign to your body and magic, but I do not know what it is. I would suggest you have your goblin and dwarven friends take a look at that famous scar of yours."_

This made Harry nervous, "_Is it possible that it's residual magic from a failed killing curse? Professor Dumbledore told my godmother that's what he suspected caused the scar to remain._"

"_Eh, yes it is a possibility but it is far better to be safe than sorry. Have it checked out at your next monthly lesson."_

"_Thank you for telling me. Maybe I should take my seat now. They're all staring at me more now, if that was even possible_," sure enough even the professors were looking at him strangely. Harry assumed it was because he kept the hat on and didn't budge after his house was called out. He removed the hat and placed it on the stool, seeing a familiar look on Professor McGonagall's face that said "You better explain that" to which he nodded. He had just about reach his spot when the clapping started.

The applause was deafening, though no one was louder than Hufflepuff. Harry's head was swimming as he made his way to sit next to his best friend. Neville had picked the side nearest Hermione and Luna who happened to sit on the side of the table closest to Hufflepuff. After the remaining names had been listed and sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, welcome, before we eat I have a few short announcements. Firstly, Professor Quirrel who formerly taught muggle studies, has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Charity Burbage, who some of you may know, has taken the position of the muggle studies Professor. Wish them both luck on their new positions," Dumbledore gestured to a man who wore a purple turban and a woman who looked barely older than some of the seventh years as he spoke. "Now the rest of the announcements can wait. Tuck in."

At those words, the empty plates and pitchers were suddenly full of food and drink. There were exclamations of amazement at the mass magic. There were plates of beef roasts and pork roasts, bowls of soups and stews, roasted chicken, turkey, and several other birds Harry didn't recognize. There were plates of roasted and mashed potatoes, carrots and many other types of vegetables. There were a few meat pies of different kinds, and even more pans with pitchers had juices of all kinds, though some had butterbeer.

Harry opted for a chicken leg some carrots and mashed potatoes, and a small bowl of goulash, grabbing a roll to dip in the soup. He poured himself some mixed juice that looked like the fruit punch Sirius always bought for him from the store but tasted so much better since it tasted freshly made. He ate and began to get to know his new housemates. A boy with short, curly, brown hair and light brown, almost amber, eyes, named Wayne Hopkins was speaking; the topic of parents had been brought up, "Mom's a muggle, Dad's a wizard. He had to tell her after the wedding but she said she had already figured it out. Dad says she could have been a Ravenclaw if she were magical."

"That's pretty uncommon for her to have figured it out," a girl named Megan Jones said. she was a thin black girl with her shoulder length hair combed down the middle. It was so curly, it poofed out at least a foot at its ends.

"You sure she wasn't lying?" Justin said rudely.

"Really, Justin? You were sorted into the house that values kindness. Maybe you should act like it," Harry said speaking up for the first time. He hated bullies. Those near him also added their two cents, and the rude hufflepuff turned beet red. Whether it from embarrassment or anger, Harry didn't really care. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his low tolerance for bullies, or maybe they were just trying to get in his good graces. He'd just have to be polite and see how they acted later. A phrase Minnie had often said, usually when he was in trouble, came to mind: actions speak louder than words. He'd just found new meaning in that phrase.

"Thanks, Harry," Wayne said appreciatively. "What about you? I mean.. who have you been living with?"

Harry ignored the slip, and answered graciously, "My godparents, Pa- Sirius Black, and M- Professor McGonagall. Honestly, I'm surprised more people don't know about that."

"What were you about to call them?" Susan asked curiously.

"Er, just nicknames I've used since I could speak, Sirius' is Padfoot, and not a month of torture nor a million galleons would get me to tell you my godmothers' nickname. She'd murder me, create a spell to raise the dead back to the living, just to kill me again," Harry said with a smile, grabbing his goblet to take a drink, repeating word for word the threat she gave him before the muggleborn orientation. Everyone laughed. Neville pounded his back as he laughed causing him to spill his juice on the table, so he didn't see the looks he got from the two redheaded twins over at the Gryffindor table. The topics of discussion changed to religion after someone heard Padma Patil mention she practiced Hinduism. It was mostly between the half-bloods and first gens as most wizard raised didn't generally believe in any religion.

"Well my Mom and Dad were brought up going to presbitarian, which for those of you who don't know is a branch of Christianity. I've been going since I was a baby but when I got a bit older they let me choose and I've been going since with them," Justin offered.

Megan smiled, "My mother is wiccan. She said it was ironic when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Wiccan? Did she pretend she was a witch or something?" Ernie asked.

"Kind of, not really. She doesn't like wave a stick around or anything. She practices rituals that invoke the elements and the Goddess and thing like that. It's hard to explain if you don't know much about it."

"My dad doesn't believe in any religion really. Says magic explains everything that happens in religion. Mom is jewish. She said me and dad got our magic through an act of God. She argued with Dad that, magic may make sense of things in religion, it didn't explain how magic came to be in the first place," Wayne said. "She makes a good point. I'm not sure if I believe but I still practice Judaism anyway. I hope to have the faith that she seems to have but I'm not so sure as she is."

Once everyone had finished their dinner dessert took its place. There was so much there some of which he'd never seen before, let alone had, so Harry went the simple route with chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. Neville was talking with Hannah amicably while Harry talked to Ernest Macmillan, who had blonde hair, and blue eyes. The long-faced boy was slightly overweight but he was taller than Harry so it didn't show much except in his face. Soon dessert had disappeared too and Dumbledore rose again.

"I'm sure you are all tired, but please be patient I have only a few more announcements. To the first years, and certain older students, the Forbidden Forest is as its name implies, forbidden. There is no magic allowed in the corridors, and our caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to remind you, all Zonko products are banned. The list of other banned items can be found on the door of his office to the left of the stairs in the entry hall. Finally, the western third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death," the last sentence was said is a much more serious tone that suggested he was not joking like some of the students whispered to each other. "Now, your prefects will lead you to your dorms. I bid you all sweet dreams."

Harry caught his godmothers face and she did not seem too thrilled, that more than anything made him want to steer completely clear of the forbidden corridor. If she was upset, there was no way it could be good. Harry followed the other Hufflepuff first years to where two fifth year prefects were calling them. The older boy kind of resembled Harry with his black hair and green eyes, though his eyes were a darker color and the shape of his face was longer than Harry's; he also didn't appear to need glasses. The girl had strawberry blonde hair, a heart shaped face, and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Grote, this is Billy Wellington," the girl said as Billy waved and said hi. He seemed very shy and his shoulders were hunched as if trying to hide, though he was too tall for it to be truly effective. They began leading the group towards the door, the first years going in front of everyone. As they exited, the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years got pelted by water balloons.

The cackling poltergeist Peeves said, "Ickle firsties I hope you like my 'welcome to Hogwarts' presents."

He was about to hit the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs when Harry shouted, "Peeves!"

This made him pause, "Yes? Did you want your present first? I'd be happy to oblige." The prankster ghost grinned.

"No. Padfoot says hello. And as the son of Prongs, I greet you."

"Oooh Potty finally landed her did he? I never thought it would happen. Peevsie says hi to Padfoot and the son of prongs," the poltergeist cackled before he flew off leaving the remaining first years dry. The Weasley twins, who were behind him with the rest of the Gryffindors, exchanged a look, then nodded and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Come see us..," One started.

"Tomorrow at breakfast," The other finished.

"What for?" Harry asked as the students started forward again.

One of them said, "Just come see us."

The crowd prevented him from asking more. He followed his house to the second floor, then down a narrow spiral staircase that led to back down two flights of steps, they turned right down the corridor it led to and followed it for a bit before they all turned to the left down what looked like a dead end. There were barrels in one corner, and wooden crates stacked in front of them.

"Now, come close and listen carefully. The way to get into the dorm is simple, if you know what to look for," Amanda said. She pointed to the one barrel that was stacked on top of another right up against the corner. "This barrel has a knot in the wood that has a small black spot shaped like a pointed hat that you have to push in."

"The trick with it, is that it always moves. It could be anywhere on the barrel you've just got to look closely. There are other knots with different shapes but you don't want to press one of those, trust me," Billy said in a small voice. "Luckily there's a feather light charm on it or something so it's not that difficult to lift, so if it's on the bottom it won't be a big deal.."

Harry frowned at this, and said "I thought the dorms were supposed to be secret and secure. It hardly seems very secure if you're lifting a barrel around when anyone could walk by and see what you're doing."

"An excellent point, Potter, and you'd be right if there weren't runes carved in the corners where the walls meet the floor and ceiling. They blur this hall when someone's here, and if they get too close, they suddenly remember very important things they need to do," Amanda said. Billy had been looking for the knot while she spoke and found it on a part nearest the back wall. It opened a door on the right side of the hall, disguised as an ordinary wall. It swung outward and hit the back wall, revealing the Hufflepuff common room.

Harry thought it looked wonderful. Three of the walls were a sunflower yellow, the trim along the pale yellow ceiling was black. The base trim on the floor was also black, but it had golden engravings that looked like square spirals which flowed seamlessly along the grey carpet. All along the walls various plants grew. Some were magical, like the vines growing on the ceiling whose flowers glowed and provided light. Others, that were in floating pots, and growing up the three walls, had no indication of anything out of the ordinary. To his left a floor to ceiling window that made up the fourth wall, provided enough sun for the plants. Though right now, all that could be seen was the forest, a wooden hut near it, with windows showing candle light, and the base of a tower just to the right of the window.

They were directed to their dorm rooms after Billy and Amanda allowed them a minute to gaze around the room.

"Boys, your dorms are down that hall across from the door here. Girls, yours are to the right," Amanda said. Harry could see both halls turned sharply to the left. He and Neville, along with the other four boys walked tiredly towards the far hall, while the three girls made their way to the right. Harry walked up the stairs and looked at the different doors with different years written on placards. The first level said third year, and the second said second years. It was the third door, that the fifth boy whose name he hadn't learned yet, pushed open.

The six beds were along the walls with each of their trunks at the foot of one. Neville's was at the back of the long room but it was angled slightly against the curve of the wall. The boy who had dark brown hair, and freckles covering his face had the bed right next to Neville's. Harry's was immediately to the right and Justin's was near the door. Wayne's was opposite Justin's bed, and Ernie's (as he preferred to be called) was on the left of Neville's. There was another door in between Ernie's and Neville's beds that turned out to be the bathroom, equipt with six sinks and six showers. Harry didn't want to be rude to a dorm mate he'd be spending the next seven years with, so he walked over to introduce himself to the freckled boy.

"Stephen Cornfoot but call me Steve," he answered. They all chatted for a few minutes as they changed into their pajamas, though Justin didn't say anything to Harry, which was fine by him, before crawling into their four poster beds. Drawing their yellow curtains closed and pulling up the black blankets with badgers on them they all went to sleep. All but Harry anyway, who cast a few spells at the curtains. One to prevent noise from escaping, one to allow noise in, and another was a proximity spell to wake him up if someone stood too close. That one had seen a lot of use at; Sirius deemed him fair game for pranks when Harry had tricked him with a spoon he'd engraved to turn him into a chicken and not even sleep was sanctimonious to the old marauder. He pulled the mirror from his pocket that he'd grabbed from the top compartment after dropping his clothes in a self-washing tub in the third compartment. He'd have to pull them out of the dry clothes bin and hang them up later but he didn't care right now.

"Padfoot," Harry said holding the mirror up to his face. It fogged over before revealing a face with shoulder length black hair and a goatee, both still peppered with the occasional grey hair from his stint in Azkaban.

"Pup, please tell me you got Gryffindor," the smiling man asked.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry smiled back.

"I'm not disappointed. I'm not even surprised. With your love of books, and determination to have people treat you the same as everyone else, the only two possible options for you were Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Harry paused in thought at this. Looking back at his behavior in his life he realized Sirius was right, "Huh, I suppose I never thought of it like that. You're wrong though. The hat said I'd do well in all the houses."

"Huh. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. It makes sense, though. You are pretty fearless on a broom. You nearly gave me a heart attack with some of those dives on that new Nimbus I got you. And I was a seeker for Gryffindor. I dunno about Slytherin though."

"Oh, admit it, some of those prank potions and spells the goblins taught me take cunning to use effectively."

Sirius laughed, "True, true. So how are you liking it? Make new friends yet?"

"It's wonderful. Hufflepuff common room is amazing. You'll have to send a camera so I can take pictures to send home. Words wouldn't do it justice," he said looking up past the mirror grinning. "I think I've made a few friends but only time will tell if they're true or not. I do think I might have made an enemy though."

"Really? On your first day? I'm so proud of you," the dog of a man said. "Was it the Malfoy brat?"

"The opposite for Draco actually, but I meant in my own house. You remember that kid Justin Finch-Fletchly from orientation?" Harry explained the incident at the feast. Then, with prompting, the incident with Draco. Sirius looked aghast when Harry explained what Draco had said and that Harry had accepted the olive branch.

"He's up to something. That's so out of character for him if he's anything like his father and I doubt that he isn't. Watch him pup."

"Neville doesn't trust him either. I don't but I felt he deserved a chance to prove us wrong. You're friends with the Weasleys right?"

"Yeah. I mean we haven't really talked in years but we still send each other the occasional owl. Why?"

"Well their youngest son Ron needs a gag," Harry said making Sirius look at him funny as he explained how he'd met the young Weasley and how he'd insulted Luna. This made him remember the boat ride and the saddened look on the girls face. He realized he hadn't spoken to her or Hermione since they got off the train.

"Good for you pup. I'm proud of you. I didn't hide my past from you so you know I wasn't perfect but I wish someone had done something similar to myself and James when we deserved it. Maybe Snape wouldn't be such a git if they had. Well, not counting your mother of course but we didn't really listen to her."

Harry yawned wide causing Sirius to look to his left at the grandfather clock in the sitting room where he was, "Damn. It's almost midnight. You'd better get some shut eye. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Padfoot," Harry set his glasses and the mirror in the top drawer of his bedside table that he'd spelled to only open for him. He wanted to keep every advantage he could secret, plus he wasn't sure if communication devices like that were against the rules and he didn't want it taken from him. The moment he laid his head on the pillow, he was out cold.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**##############################**

The next morning, Harry was woken up by the proximity spell. The curtains on his left eased open slowly, and Harry could just see a bucket. He pulled his wand from his holster on his right wrist pulled the curtains open and aimed it at the face of the person holding the bucket. He was surprised to see it was Justin, not Neville like he'd expected. The sudden movement and wand in his face caused Justin to fall back. A slop like substance that looked like the food pigs ate spilled all over him out of the bucket.

"AAGGGH!" the black haired, round faced prankster shouted causing the others to jump out of bed.

"Next time you try anything, I'll return the favor. My godfather and my father were famous in school for their pranks. I've learned a few tricks from Padfoot plus I know a few potions that are quite excellent," Harry said with a mischievous smile. "Got it?"

The boy nodded and ran to the bathroom to shower of the gunk and change. The others looked at him aside from Neville who fell back on his bed laughing.

"I guess he didn't like being embarrassed on the first night," Harry smirked. The next bit he said louder to ensure Justin heard. "He should learn to not say anything if he can't be nice about it."

"Right? I mean come on. He was sorted into a house that's all about kindness, loyalty and hard work. He should have at least been smart enough to keep his mouth shut on the first day," Steve agreed. Neville was calming down from his laughing fit.

"Blimey, Harry. That was great," Neville said.

Even Ernie and Steve couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces when Justin stormed back through dressed in his school robes, slamming the dorm room door shut behind him. The rest of them got showered and dressed and went down to the common room. It was only about 6:30 by the time they got down and Harry knew from stories Sirius told him that breakfast didn't start until an hour later. Justin was nowhere to be found but Professor Sprout, who Harry knew was the head of Hufflepuff house was sitting in a plush armchair near the fireplace in the corner by the left side of the window, the chair turned to face both dorms.

The professor glanced up from the book she was reading to address them, "Your dorm mate seemed upset earlier. Do any of you care to explain?"

Harry stepped forward, and she sighed, "Please don't tell me you pranked the poor lad on the second day?"

"No, the other way around actually. Well he tried to. Professor McGonagall taught me a spell that would wake me if someone was near my bed after I got my wand," Harry lied easily. "I opened my curtains and surprised him, making him fall and spill the slop over himself that he'd intended for me. Honestly I thought it was Neville at first. It wouldn't be the first time he pranked me."

The professor smirked, "No doubt she did because of that childish godfather of yours. How'd you manage that spell; if it's the one I think, pretty complicated."

"She said she modified it some so it'd be simpler and easier for me to do," Harry hoped he'd have time to talk to his godmother so she wouldn't inadvertently rat him out with these lies.

"I suppose that makes sense. What I don't understand why Mr. Finch-Fletchly would do such a thing."

"He was rude last night at dinner and didn't like when Harry called him out on it," Steve said.

"It's true, Professor. I was about to say something myself when Potter beat me to the punch," Amanda had walked down at some point, startling the boys slightly as she spoke.

"In that case, 5 points to Hufflepuff, for promoting Hufflepuff values," The Professor Sprout said. "I will talk with him later today. Please do not retaliate Mr. Potter."

"I won't as long as he doesn't try anything again. I told him as much too."

"I suppose that is acceptable, but do try to keep it harmless. There will be repercussions if I hear otherwise. Well, I'm here to talk to all the first years, so we'll wait for the girls and I'll inform Mr. Finch-Fletchly what we will discuss when I speak with him."

They all found seats in the many couches and chairs near the front of the dorm while Harry made a beeline for the bookshelves to the left of the boys' dorms he hadn't noticed in the dim lighting last night. He sat at one of the square tables near the shelves, with a book on magical and mundane plants open in front of him. He got curious about the flowering vines on the ceiling when he noticed they weren't glowing and the petals were closed.

About half an hour later, the girls walked out of the hall, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Professor Sprout said, "Gather round first years. I have a few things I wish to discuss before I give you your timetables and you can go to breakfast."

Megan, Hannah and Susan walked over while Harry placed the book back where he found it, unable to find the name of the plant. He joined them as their head of house spoke, "Now first and foremost kindness is the most important rule in Hufflepuff. Normally I don't need to say that but given recent events I felt I should. You don't have to like one another, but you do have to live with one another for the next seven years. I expect you to be civilized and show respect and courtesy."

The girls looked at the boys in confusion. They knew they didn't do anything so it had to be them. Harry mouthed 'later' when they looked at him and the three nodded.

"Secondly, I ask that you come to me if there's any issue, whether it's an issue with a classmate, help with school work, or even if you just want to talk. My door is always open to you. It's outside the common room to the left, fourth door down on the left. And finally if any of you wish to assist me with tending the plants around the common room, let me know. I can't offer extra credit or anything -can't be favoriting my own house after all- but it will offer needed experience if you wish to pursue herbology. And even if you don't, well, hard work is good for you, but if you decide you don't want to that's fine too. If you change your mind though come to me; I won't turn you down. Sign up here if you want to volunteer," she pointed to a piece of paper tacked to a bulletin board next to the fireplace. She handed them their class schedules and bid them good day.

Neville and Harry signed up on the sheet with an ever-inking, ever-sharp quill hanging from the board. Hannah, Wayne, Megan, and Steve all signed their names as well. The rest decided to pass on it. The group made it to the Great Hall with no problem, while Harry explained what had happened that morning, telling the same lie he told their head of house.

They walked into the great hall and saw Justin stand up quickly and walk over from his seat near the door. He seemed to be waiting for them. Harry groaned inwardly and braced himself.

"Potter, could I speak to you alone for a moment?" He asked.

Harry hesitated then nodded and walked back out away from the not-so-subtle eavesdroppers at the tables nearby, Justin following behind. He went over to the small atrium where they waited before being sorted. Neither spoke for a while and Harry was content to allow Justin time to collect his thoughts. He fingered the brick tracing the grooves absently. He noticed a carving of what looked like a snake or something. It was very faded so it was hard to be sure.

"I wanted to say sorry for this morning," Justin finally said. "I just got so embarrassed last night that it made me angry. I wanted you to feel what I felt but I realized that was wrong. You and Steve made a good point. I need to uphold the principles of our house or keep it to myself."

"It's forgiven, but don't ever prank someone for the wrong reason," Harry said with a smile. "It makes the rest of us look bad. And for the record, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. Between you and me, I think some of those students who dogpiled on you were only doing it to get in my good graces. Well the "Boy-Who-Lived" good graces at least. I was taught to differentiate between true friends and followers and fans."

Justin's face flickered with an indiscernible emotion, "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"As long as it's got nothing to do with that night, or my scar, feel free."

"Did you really do all the stuff those books said you did?"

Harry's expression darkened, "No. I didn't. I didn't even know about those damn things until yesterday. I plan to sue the asses off those imbeciles."

Justin laughed at this, causing Harry to crack a small smile.

"Uh would you send Wayne over here please?"

"Of course. And thank you for apologizing. It takes guts to admit when you've done something wrong."

He only nodded and Harry went to eat before classes started. He tapped Wayne's shoulder and whispered, "Justin wants to speak to you in the atrium we waited in last night."

Wayne nodded and put his fork down on the plate of eggs and bacon he was eating from. Harry, instead of sitting down, went up to the staff table to talk to Professor Sprout.

"Whatever you said to Justin really struck a chord. He just apologized to me and asked to see Wayne to apologize to him I'm guessing too," Harry said.

"I haven't spoken to him yet, dear. That was all him," she smiled. "I'm glad that's all settled now."

"Professor McGonagall, can I speak to you after breakfast for a second?"

The professor sitting next to his head of house smirked, "For you, Mr. Potter, I'll allow two seconds."

Harry laughed and went to eat before stopping and turning back around, "Oh I almost forgot to ask. Do we have to sit at our house table or can we sit with friends in other houses?"

"You may sit with your friends at all meals if you so choose with the exception of feasts," Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry nodded happily and as he was walking to go tell Hermione and Luna, Fred and George waved him over. He complied briefly, "Is this a private conversation, or can I invite my friends over too?"

"Can they be trusted to keep a secret?" One said.

"Of course," Harry nodded, thinking of the blade strapped to his wrist.

"Then the more the merrier," the other one said. Harry really needed to find a way to tell the two apart. It was maddening not knowing.

Harry walked over to Neville first who grabbed his plate and drink and went over to the twins, while Harry went to greet is closest female friends.

"Good morning ladies. How's the house of the nerds treating you," some of them within earshot scowled at him which he noticed. "Oh lighten up it was a joke. The hat wanted to place me here too so if anything I insulted myself as well."

This seemed to appease most of them as Luna and Hermione let loose giggles they were holding in as Luna passed a few sickels to Hermione, "You were right, Hermione. I didn't think he'd be silly enough to say something like that."

Harry looked on amusedly, "If you're finished making bets about how I'm gonna behave would you like to join me and Neville at the Gryffindor table? The infamous Weasley twins wish me to grace them with my presence for some godforsaken reason."

"Oh yes. Been looking forward to this," Luna said gulping down the last of her drink and Hermione nodded. Harry snatched up their plates before they could and waited for them to get up before offering each an elbow, which they graciously accepted. The girls nearby seemed to swoon at the chivalry which he was too oblivious to notice.

"What did you mean you've "been looking forward to this" Luna?" Harry asked unable to stop his curiosity.

She seemed to hesitate, "I said "I'm" not, "been.""

Harry didn't buy it and judging by the way Hermione looked past him at the weird blonde, neither did she, but he let it slide for now still determined to figure out what was going on with his friend. They sat down across from Neville and the twins who were on either side of the poor boy leaning over him asking, "You sure you want to eat that french toast?"

Harry smiled at this. "Don't worry Neville. Whatever they do to you I'm sure I can reverse. I was taught by one of the best after all."

This sobered Fred and George up a bit as both pulled their wands out and muttered what Harry recognized as silencing and obscuring spells to prevent others from hearing or reading their lips.

"This must be serious," Harry said cautiously.

"It is. What we are about to show you.."

".. is rightfully yours and we wanted to give it to you," they tapped their wands to a bundle of parchment. "We solemnly swear.."

"..that we are up to no good."

"No way. You guys found the map!" Harry exclaimed. The four knew all about the marauder's map from the stories Sirius often told.

"How'd you get it?" Neville asked curiously.

"Nicked it from Filch's office when we were ickle firsties like yourselves," One said.

"Awesome. You saved me from having to do the same. Sirius said it got confiscated their last year here. He wanted me to steal it back," truthfully, Harry was glad he didn't have to break into the nasty caretakers office. He didn't want to get caught and be forced to explain himself to Minnie.

Curiosity got the better of Hermione it seemed because she asked, "Alright I've got to ask: which one of you is Fred and which one is George? This is driving me insane."

"He's Fred," one said.

"And he's George," finished the other.

She looked at their mischievous faces closely before nodding to the one they called Fred, "No you're George and he's Fred."

They both laughed, "Oh you're good. How'd you know?"

"I dealt with three troublemakers like you two. I had to learn the different tells when they lied. I got pretty good at it."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" a smiling Neville said.

"Uh oh. Better put away the map. Professor Snape's coming over here," Luna, who had been keeping a lookout, warned.

"Mischief managed," Fred said tapping his wand to the parchment he'd hidden under the table with practiced casualness.

With a pop of the silencing spell being removed, the Potions Professor said, "Five points from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and, Ravenclaw for use of magic in the Great Hall."

Harry scowled but said nothing. There was no way four first years could have cast those spells, but he didn't want to antagonize Snape. The man looked at the four of them, "Five more points each for sitting at the wrong table. Return to your house tables at once."

This Harry couldn't slide, and in a level voice he said, "Excuse me, Professor, but I got permission from the Deputy Headmistress. Those point deductions are unfair."

"Ah, yes I expected her to favor her _godson_ and allow you and your little friends to flout the rules. Another 10 points I think for arguing."

"Professor, I read the rulebook. I must have missed the rule that says houses can't intermingle during mealtimes," Hermione pulled the thin book of parchment from her bag and held it out to him. "Can you show me where it says that?"

"That will not be necessary Miss Granger. There is no such rule as my fellow head of house should surely know. 20 points to Hufflepuff and 10 points to Ravenclaw for politeness and respect," Professor Sprout said with a severe look shot at the potions professor. Snape's expression soured as he strode past them out of the Great Hall. "Minerva, warned me he may act that way but I thought he'd be better than that. Come to me or your head of house if he does something like that again. He was right to take points off for use of magic, regardless of who did it."

"Thank you Professor Sprout," Hermione said, and Professor Sprout walked back up to the staff table.

Just then Harry noticed Wayne storm in, his fists clenched with the beginnings of a black eye. Harry scarfed the last bite of his food down and walked over, hearing the other five follow him.

"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded.

"Justin insulted me again. We fought, and I broke his nose," Wayne said in clipped tones. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to talk about it so he let it drop and the four of them went outside to walk for a few minutes. Harry knew his first class, Charms with Gryffindor, didn't start until 9 and it was only 8:15. Hermione and Luna, had Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

##############################

The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years were gathered outside the Charms classroom waiting for Professor Flitwick. Justin was near the Gryffindors avoiding his housemates gaze. Word had already gotten around the first year 'Puffs what he did if not what he said. None of them were happy. Apparently Justin reported what had happened to Professor Sprout. Both boys got detention and lost 50 points each. She could not say for certain who started it as both were accusing the other and there were no witnesses.

Wayne had told them all of this. Harry hadn't known the boy very long, but he got the impression he didn't anger easily, or without good reason. Professor Flitwick walked up at that moment breaking him free of his thoughts.

"Good morning class," the jovial half-goblin said.

"Good morning, professor," came the inevitable reply.

Professor Flitwick took roll call; Harry half expected some sort of reaction as his name was called. He was happily disappointed in his expectations.

Flitwick waved his wand at the desks where they sat, "You will move to the desk where your name is and work with the person whose name is beside yours. For today we will be doing book work. Without knowledge of the incantation and wand movement you can't be expected to cast the spell, so open your books to chapter 1 and read the theory on the Levitation charm. In about a half hour I will be stopping you and we will discuss the theory and I will show you the proper way to cast the spell. You may begin."

The class went very quickly and soon they were making their way to Potions. Harry was dreading this class but the silver lining was that they took the class with Ravenclaw.

Harry suggested to his house (Justin included despite the animosity) that they all make their way down together. Sirius had told him of the few shortcuts that he'd remembered and Harry wanted to share them to make his housemates lives a bit easier. They made their way down to the dungeons from the 4th floor charms room with barely enough time to spare. No sooner did the Hufflepuff house get to the potions door did the potions professor sweep by and slam the door open. After they'd taken seats at round lab tables scattered around the room, Neville, Luna and Hermione sitting with him, Professor Snape began speaking in a tone barely above a whisper.

"In this class you will learn the subtle art of potion making. You will learn how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. As there is very little wand waving I doubt you shall grasp the importance of this class," Snape paused for a moment before looking at Harry who had been writing down what had been said. Harry wanted to give the professor no excuse to punish him. It was not to be. "Some of you, however may think yourself so important that you do not pay attention."

Harry looked up at this and saw that he was the only one writing down what the professor said. He raised his hand. Snape said, "Ah Potter finally graces us with his attention."

"I was paying attention, sir. You were saying we'd learn how to brew glory, bottle fame and put a stopper in death. I felt it prudent to write it down. I can show you if you like," Harry held up the parchment keeping his tone level and calm.

Snape said nothing to this, "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

"Nothing, but if you added eye of newt and crushed black beetle, among other ingredients I can't remember, you'd get Draught of Living Death. It's so potent one drop would put a grown man in such a deep sleep they'd appear dead."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood is the leaf and wolfsbane is the roots and stem. While they come from the same plant they have two completely different properties."

"There are more differences but your answer is… acceptable. And where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"They're found in the stomach of a goat, but practically speaking I'd look in the anti-poison kit just over there," Harry pointed. He noticed it behind Professor Snape's desk as the man was speaking. "Or I'd use the one I have in my pocket."

"The one in your pocket? Why would you carry one around?"

"Respectfully, sir, I have already been attacked by 2 dark wizards in my life. Three if you count Pettigrew and I was lucky to have been young enough to not remember the first two but I had a close scare on my birthday. I decided I couldn't be too careful."

"5 points from Hufflepuff for lying. Why would anyone want to attack you so badly?" Snape said daring him to answer.

Harry lost his temper a bit. Maybe because of the memory of the attack, maybe because of Snape himself, either way he couldn't stop himself from saying, "Why would I lie about almost being kidnapped, tortured, and killed? I was minding my own business with Neville when this man tried to take us and ransom him off to his gran and torture and kill me for something my parents did when I was a baby!"

Something in Harry's expression made Snape pause and look at him in the eyes. He felt a tickle in the front of his head but he scratched and it was gone, then Snape said, "5 more points for disrespect. Now if you're quite finished I have a lesson to teach."

The "teaching" consisted of him writing instructions on the board and telling them to get to work. Hermione had sat there fuming while Snape asked her friend questions well beyond their expected knowledge but this she could not let by, "Professor, you haven't taught us proper safety procedures."

"If you were too lazy to read ahead it's your own fault."

"I did read ahead. I read the whole book. There isn't anything in the standard potions book about potions safety."

"Not that book you daft girl. The other one with the properties of different ingredients and safety protocols," Snape looked annoyed.

"What other one? There was only one potions book on the list with our letters," one of the Ravenclaws said.

"What? Do any of you have this list with you?" Several were held up and the potions master snatched one. He read it for a moment before handing it back and saying, "Class dismissed."

He stormed out and the students followed not long after. Harry thought that class could have gone much worse all things considered so he wasn't too upset by the loss of points. No one begrudged him those lost points either. Even the Ravenclaws seemed annoyed at the way the Professor had picked on Harry. Lunch was less than 2 hours away. There was a free period between potions and lunch but as they'd been let out early, they had some extra time to kill. Harry and gang made their way to the courtyard that was connected to the grounds by a long wooden bridge, where the forest could be seen in the distance.

"That man is vile. How dare he pick on you in such a way. There's no reason for it!" Hermione fumed.

Neville agreed, "Yeah. I mean despite the fact that you knew the answers he shouldn't have even asked those questions. He was clearly looking for a reason to dock points. You ought to report him Harry."

Harry knew there was a reason- albeit not a good reason -but he'd never told them so he only said, "I planned to. I wonder what that was about at the end though."

"Perhaps the wrackspurts stole the words from the page," Luna said with a slightly glazed look before shaking her head slightly before focusing on him. Harry could have been mistaken but he could have sworn he saw a whitish film over her eyes for a second. He'd had a theory as to Luna's unusual behavior and this seemed to be a clue if he guessed right.

"Maybe," Harry said in a tone that matched hers. He looked at his pocket watch to check the time: an hour and a half before lunch. "Do you guys mind if I meet you at lunch? I wanna look something up."

"Did you need help? I can come with if you want," Hermione offered. Neville nodded his agreement, but Luna seemed to look at him curiously.

"No thanks. I know what I'm looking for, I think. See you guys later," Harry said as he walked away and rushed to the library. He walked in and froze in amazement and wonder. The room was two stories, with shelves so tall they were twice the size of Madam Pince, the librarian. Harry took all this in and went to speak with the older woman.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for books on seers," Harry asked.

"Why on earth would a first year want to know about seers?" She said without turning around from putting books back onto shelves from a cart.

"How do you know I'm a first year? You haven't even looked at me."

"I recognized your voice Mr. Potter. It is very similar to that of your father. He frequented this place often, attempting to woo your mother. Not quietly I might add," she turned finally to look at him. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Can't a non-ravenclaw want to learn about something just because they are curious?" Harry asked

This made her pause, "Touche Mr. Potter. Follow me there's only a few books but I'll show you where they are. They are not to be removed from the library, however. They are extremely rare and we only have one copy of each. Treat them with the utmost care, Mr. Potter," the Librarian said. "Ah, these there are the ones you want. This one is about Morgana Le Fey. This one is on all the knowledge we have on seers, and this one is about Cassandra the Great, the most renowned seer in modern history. I hope you find what you're looking for. Glad to see a student taking an interest in things that don't have to do with classes. Your mother would be very proud of you, I'm sure."

"Thank you for saying, Madam Pince. And thank you for your help."

She started to walk away when Harry said something to stop her, "Could.. could you tell me stories about my parents sometime? I know you're busy so it's okay if you can't or don't want to."

She turned around, a soft expression was on the silver haired woman's face, some strands of hair falling from the bun and framing her wrinkled cheeks, "Of course Mr. Potter. I shall send you a letter when I can find the time."

Harry swiped tears away that had formed unexpectedly and grabbed the three books as she walked away. He found a table and started reading. The first was mostly a history of his ancestor. The second, was where he found the evidence to support his theory; the clouded eyes, staring off into space (though she could see creatures none could see, he determined there was occasionally a difference), and the bizarre personality. Luna Lovegood was a seer. He read the third book because he was curious about the woman. Near the back there was a family tree and to his surprise he saw the name Pandora Lovegood nee Trelawny. His friend was related to one of the most famous seers of the age.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**##############################**

The weeks flew by as they got into the rhythm of classes. It was October when the teachers decided now that they had gotten comfortable they were ready for an increased workload. Now there was nearly always an essay required after each theoretical lesson. After each practical lesson they were required to continue practicing the spell no matter how well they did in the lesson. Harry, for his part, had managed turning a matchstick into a needle and back again wordlessly, though later at night in the unused fifth compartment of his trunk.

He'd asked one of the houselves, during one of his midnight jaunts to the kitchen only a corridor away from the Hufflepuff dorms, to attach a rope ladder to the sides of the fourth and fifth compartment. In class and around those who were unaware of Armak he made sure to use the proper incantations to avoid unwanted attention. Well, at least limit it. No matter where he went there was someone staring at him and whispering. Worse still was when they decided to befriend him though it was obvious they were only trying to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter. He tried his best to keep calm and be polite.

Some took it well when he asked to be left alone, others did not. Like a certain redheaded dumbass. Even after Harry had torn him a new one for insulting Luna, Weasley still seemed to think he had a chance at being his friend. True, he had apologized and it seemed genuine so he had forgiven him; Harry just didn't want to be friends with someone with absolutely no filter. Not to mention how the boy ate. He shovels food in as if it's the last meal he was ever going to get.

He kept trying to talk to Harry, and get him to play chess or talk about quidditch. Both subjects were things he enjoyed but Harry was growing increasingly annoyed by the redhead's attempts and he finally snapped the morning of October first. He'd just walked into the Great Hall for breakfast when he was pounced on by Ron Weasley, who had been sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, mate, you wanna go watch the quidditch tryouts after classes?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No. I've already got plans," Harry forced himself not to sigh. God he was relentless.

"You always say that. Why do you never want to hang out with me?"

Now at this point he had no patience left, so Harry told him the truth, "You're rude. You don't think before you speak. Anyone who doesn't conform to your idea of normal is "loony." You eat like a damn pig. And you can't seem to take hints when you're not wanted."

Instead of getting angry like Harry had been expecting, Ron dropped his head, "Oh, okay then." And without another word he walked out of the Hall. Harry felt guilty for saying what he said. Sure it was the truth, but he could have been less harsh. He squashed the feeling down and went to eat with his friends at the Ravenclaw table. Daphne and Tracy had joined them, along with Fred and George. People had seen the confrontation and they were all whispering about it. He did his best to ignore them. Though Fred and George had seen and heard anything Fred said, "It may have been harsh, mate, but it needed to be said."

"Yeah, we were getting ready to prank him for pestering us about hanging out with you. We don't blame you one bit. Honestly, we had a bet going on how long it'd take you to finally snap at him."

Harry snorted at this, "Who won?"

"I did," came his bushy haired friend.

"Really? So you were all in on it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd last a week," Neville said. "Holding your temper has never been your strong suit."

"We bet same as him since he knows you the best and the longest," Daphne said, Tracy nodding beside her.

"How long did you bet Luna?"

"Three weeks," Luna said. "The blibbering humdingers said four and a half weeks. I should have listened to them."

Harry squinted at her. He could never tell when she was talking about the creatures and when she was using them to cover up her visions. He hadn't confronted her about it. He decided she would tell them when she was ready. Until then, he'd keep her secret. He noticed Hermione looking at her funnily, too. Maybe he wasn't the only one to have figured it out.

"I actually bet five weeks but I was closest so I won," Hermione said. "Speaking of which, where's my winnings?"

"Ah, George we should have known better than to hope she'd forget," George said.

"True true, Fred, but without hope where would we be?" Fred said.

"Hold up. You're Fred, and you're George," Harry said pointing to each in turn.

"How on earth do you know that?" George asked stunned.

"That would be telling," Harry grinned. He'd noticed one had a mole on his neck and the other didn't. Then, it was just a matter of observing when they pretended to be each other and when they didn't. The latter was more frequent than the former which made it easier to tell. Harry checked his watch and saw it was 8:30. "We should get going soon. We've got double potions in half an hour."

"Why don't we go now? We're always just in the nick of time and it's killing my nerves," Hermione half joked.

"Fine by me," Neville said, the others nodded in agreement. With that, the quartet all stood and said goodbye to their friends, then headed down to the dungeons. The potions classroom was on the second level of dungeons. There were three levels in total but Harry doubted most of it was used. Honestly the whole castle seemed much too large for such a small amount of people. Harry estimated roughly 500 people including staff currently resided in this school.

##############################

The quartet were the first students down there but only barely. Several of the ravenclaws were rounding the corner just as the four came to a stop just outside the door. Before long, the whole class was chattering away quietly while they waited for class to start. A billowing black cloak caught Neville's eye and he stopped mid sentence and at once so did everyone else. Professor Snape slammed the door open and stood just inside. By now they knew the drill and made their way to their tables, with the dark shadow that was their teacher counting heads as they passed.

Once everyone was in and accounted for and seated, he strode towards his desk and spun in front of it to face his class. He looked at each and every one of them ensuring they were adhering to the safety rules in the books that got shortly after the joke of a first lesson. Snape and march straight up to Dumbledore's office and strode in without bothering to knock.

_Why bother he always seemed to know regardless. He likely has a monitoring charm placed on the gargoyle, _Snape thought as he stopped in front of the Headmaster's desk who only seemed to now look up with a small smile as though he knew something Snape did not. He said out loud, "Why on earth do my first years not have the proper safety guidelines?"

Dumbledore seemed to lose his smile at this and frowned, "This is news to me Severus. Troubling news at that."

Suddenly the old man got up and was over to one side of his office quicker than you'd expect and was rifling through a file cabinet that, while only 4 drawers high and only 2 rows across, held all the records ever in the history of Hogwarts. Some too badly damaged to read but there nonetheless.

Albus pulled several scrolls out and unfurled them skimming what was written. He placed them back and grabbed several more to skim. He repeated the process once more before he walked back to his desk at a much more subdued pace, obviously deep in thought. Snape watched on unimpressed. This wasn't unusual behavior for the Headmaster so Severus waited patiently to be let in on what Albus found.

"It appears that for the last 7 years, there has not been a potions safety guideline book on the book list," Dumbledore said.

"Surely McGonagall would have noticed when doing the Letters. How could she have not?"

"Yes, the writing Hogwarts letters are managed by Minerva, however the book lists are managed by the Board of Governors as they manage the money."

"So it must be Lucius' doing then. The timing fits too. That's a year after he started. He probably managed to weasel his way into overseeing the booklists," Snape realized.

"Indeed. I came to the same conclusion. Though we cannot rule out the possibility of more than one death eater on the board. We never found them all."

Snape soured at that. He was all too aware of that fact. "Why he would do such a thing is the big question."

"Indeed, though one I don't yet have the answer to."

"So what are we going to do about this then?" Snape questioned.

"I believe an emergency board meeting is in order," Dumbledore said. The next day several stacks of thin books piled as high as his desk sat on the floor of his classroom in front of the desk. They'd been passed out to all potions classes regardless of year.

Professor Snape had finished that flash of memories just as he finished ensuring those with long hair had it tied and no one had jewelry of any kind on the outside of their robes. Precious metals tended to add volatility to most potions.

These new guideline books also held several chapters on how ingredients interact with one another. Why ingredients had to go in a certain way, and how to fix mistakes along and a list of ingredients to go with it that work with most potions to counteract the more reactive ingredients. Snape had read a copy of the book before he'd gone to bed the night he got them. Forced to teach the basics, he decided to brew the potion with the class. He intentionally added too much of one ingredient to show how one could fix it without having to start from scratch.

If he were being honest, he enjoyed the rapture with which the students seemed to look at him. Even in his other years they seemed to perk up with renewed interest and even showed a marked difference in their grades in the first month of school compared to previous years. It still rubbed him the wrong way when he had to give a Gryffindor an Outstanding, but he did so anyways because he'd be damned if they didn't earn every single one. Apparently his students weren't the dunderheads he'd once thought they were. The essays were still bad but with the guidebook to help them better understand the different properties, they were also improved.

"Today, you shall be attempting a calming draught. However, unlike the last 3 potions, I shall not be joining you in making it. You should know by now how to fix any mistakes you make. If however you cannot, inform me immediately," Snape drawled at his ever quiet voice. "While not a dangerous potion if it comes into contact with your skin while still warm it can make you catatonic for several hours."

This made the class murmur a bit before being silenced by the look on Professor Snape's face. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Potter?"

In the last month Snape had been less harsh with Harry and Harry suspected it had to do with his godmother. He knew word of the point docking the first class had gotten to her and she probably reamed him a new one. Whatever the reason he was glad of it because he now felt he could sate his curiosity, so it was with a pen poised over a notebook he'd brought that he asked, "You said 'can.' Is it caused by one specific ingredient, or a combination of several? Or does it have to do with how long it's been on the heat?"

He had to cut himself off otherwise he may have asked three more questions.

"It's actually a combination of several being brought up to a certain temperature. It's the first stage of ingredients before stirring that causes it so you don't want to have your potion on the flame for too long."

Everyone wrote what he said down. They learned after the first lesson with the new books that every bit of information of that nature was crucial to a good potion. With that they got to work, Harry and Luna were sitting at a table together, while Hermione and Neville were at the table next to them. They positioned themselves at the tables so that they could look up from their potions and converse with each other without taking their eyes off the potions. After gathering the ingredients they didn't have in their kits, they began their calming draughts.

"You guys hear the twins managed to get themselves a month of detention?" Neville asked the group.

"Yeah, something about being caught trying to break into the third floor corridor," Hermione said. "Honestly, I know he's our Headmaster and he seems great but I don't know how wise it was for him to announce that corridor was forbidden in the way he did."

"Have to agree with you there 'Mione," Harry said. "All it did was make students like them more curious. And while I'm dying to know, I'd rather it be a metaphorical death not a literal one."

This made them chuckle. They fell into a companionable silence while they focused on their potions. It was nearing a part where they had to time it just right when to turn off the flames and begin the final stirring. Too late or too early and it would be ruined. Before long they were done and the four brought their clear blue potions up and sat them next to the one already there marked "example" and all four were a very close match though the color was slightly lighter than it was supposed to.

They went back, scrubbed their cauldrons, and cleaned their workspace returning unused ingredients then sitting and talking quietly to avoid disrupting the rest of the class. When the bell rang and all potions placed upon Professor Snape's desk, the quartets' were among the best in the class, though most weren't much worse.

All in all, if things continued on this path the students of Hogwarts felt potions may actually be an enjoyable class on occasion. Unknown to them, their Professor was thinking along the same lines though, he'd never admit it to anyone but himself.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story however is mostly mine and anything that isn't will be fairly obvious**.

**A/N: So it turns out this chapter is actually unfinished. Not really sure what to do here except repost it once I've finished it.**

**##############################**

_November 23rd 11:55 am_

Harry was sitting with Neville in Defense Against the Dark Arts, fighting through his pounding headache from what he could only assume was from listening to Professor Quirrell's stutter. The notes he had barely filled one notebook page. He decided a month in to ask Sirius to owl him some notebooks and ballpoint pens. Harry felt the quills and parchment were outdated though he still had to turn in homework on scrolls of parchment despite his protesting.

Just then the bell rang causing his head to throb, but he pushed through it and began stuffing his things into his bag and moving to the door on autopilot. He was out the door when his headache had eased up a bit when he heard his name being called.

"Harry, wait up," Neville ran up to him. "I called you like five times. You get another headache again?"

"Yeah. It's fine now. Maybe it's my brain rebelling against being in the same room as that stuttering excuse of a teacher," Harry half joked.

Neville looked unimpressed, "You should go to Madam Pomphery anyway."

"You always say that," Harry huffed and began walking to lunch, taking various shortcuts he'd learned from the map.

Neville followed after him, "And you never listen. Please just this once and I won't ask you again."

"No. I'm fine. I'm probably just hungry," Harry reasoned.

They neared the main stairs and made their way down. The wide double doors were open and they could hear the clamor of students two flights up. As the walked through they looked at each of the tables, then made a beeline for Slytherin table where they saw their friends grouped at the end closest to the teachers table just in case some Slytherins tried anything.

They sat down and greeted their friends at the table, Fred and Tracy were sitting next to each other talking while George was sitting next to Wanye speaking but not being heard presumably because of a silencing charm. Likely talking about some prank or another. Harry was too busy with homework to be bothered with pranking. Daphne, Luna, and Hermione were all talking about something but stopped mid sentence as they sat down.

"Hello, Neville and Harry," Luna said dreamily. Daphne and Hermione echoed the greeting.

"Hey, how was transfiguration?" Neville asked. He was dreadful at it no matter how hard he tried.

"It wasn't too bad. She'll probably have you be transfiguring rats into goblets," Hermione said.

"Ugh Quirrell's class is such a drag. Harry are you okay? I noticed you seemed out of it," Daphne asked.

"He got another headache."

"Neville!"

"What? They're not stupid if I hadn't said it they'd have still figured it out."

"Thank you, Neville," Luna said. "Professor Quirell is infested with hummingsnatchers."

Harry looked at her inquisitively. He noticed a film on her eyes dissipating as he looked over. She caught his eye and gave a tiny shrug. It seemed she knew she was caught out.

"Um, okay. Harry you should really go to Madam Pomphery," Daphne said.

"Don't bother he's not going to listen," Neville said.

The rest of the group had heard most of the conversation and were all staring at Harry.

"Fine. I'll go. When she finds nothing, you guys better shut up about it."

Harry pushed his half eaten lunch away and made for the doors. He went up the stairs to the 3rd floor where the hospital wing is and pushed one of the doors open. He looked around and saw no one. He made his way to the back assuming that's where the matron of this sick bay would have an office. Sure enough he heard a door open and the witch in question came out.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Are you hurt?"

"Not hurt so much as I keep getting headaches in DADA class. They always seem to go away after I leave so I don't see what the big deal is."

Poppy Pomphery said nothing. She pulled out her wand and did a few scans. She looked mildly concerned and did some more scans. With each scan, her worry increased. Finally she cast a spell that shot a silver falcon which flew off. A few moments pass when, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall walk in.

"This boy needs St. mungos now."

Albus and Minerva froze in their tracks.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry demanded.

Madam Pomphery hesitated and looked at Minerva, at her nod she spoke, "You show signs of being legilimized. There is also a high concentration of dark magic attached to that scar of yours."

"What's legilimized?" Harry asked.

"It is a form of mind magic only few are capable of doing. It allows one to force their way inside someone else's mind and view their memories," Dumbldore explained. "Used inappropriately, especially on the minds of the young have the potential to cause irreparable brain damage. Seeing as you seem to be in possession of your faculties I believe you should be fine but perhaps you should get looked at all the same."

"I completely forgot about it until now, but when I was sorted the Hat, Sitch, told me I should get my scar looked at by my private instructors," Harry said attempting to be subtle.

"It's okay. All the staff know about Armak and the goblins," Mcgonagall said. "However I am extremely disappointed you did not pull me aside immediately after the sorting."

"Given the situation, perhaps the lecture can wait, Minerva?" Albus said somberly.

"Yes. You're right, of course," she looked at Harry then strode over to the lit fireplace. "Lets go. Enough time has been lost on this."

Harry merely nodded and grabbed a handful of the proffered floo powder and threw it in the fire. He announced "Gringotts", stepped into the flames, and was gone in a flash of green.

##############################

Gringotts was busy as usual when two flashes of green and roars of flame appeared one right after the other. Minerva and her ward went unnoticed for all of a minute before someone caught sight of the Boy-Who-Lived and the whispers and stares started up. Harry did his best to ignore it which he found was becoming easier the more he did it. They weren't only noticed by wizards it seemed when a goblin Harry didn't recognize walked up to them and said, "This way Lord Potter."

They walked the familiar route to Garnak's office and once they reached the door Harry and Minerva both did the customary greetings with Bogrod as he introduced himself when asked. They opened up the doors and quickly repeated the greetings with Garnak before rushing right into the explanation of why they were there and the urgency of the matter. After being told the story and doing a scan of his own, Garnak summoned a runner to go down to the Warrens to inform the healers of the situation so they could prepare the proper rituals.

"Forgive me Garnak if I'm wrong, but it seems to me like you've dealt with this kind of magic before," Minerva stated. They were on the way down to the warrens after getting special permission for Minerva to go down with them this once.

"Indeed we have. You may not know this but before they were enslaved to wizard kind Elves were powerful and different than they look now. They had extensive knowledge of magic and were scattered across the globe. We goblins shared magic and knowledge with the Elves freely and vice versa. Between us we managed a way to store our essence in a container of sorts after death. A way of being with our families always. Then come the humans who have gradually learned to wield magic with the use of staves and wands. Of course we share our knowledge with them as well. Why not? Knowledge should be shared not hoarded.

We were foolish not to suspect whether some might abuse that knowledge. We, after all are not a perfect people either, so when we found they'd perverted that soul magic to extend their life, we should not have been surprised."

"Soul magic. You don't mean to say-"

"-Harry Potter is a horcrux. Well, his scar is at any rate."

Harry was confused but he also could tell from their expressions whatever it was, wasn't good. "What's a horcrux?"

They both looked at him, thankfully the carts were automated or they might have been doomed.

"We'll explain after. We're almost there anyway," Garnak said. Sure enough they were able to make out the gem encrusted carved stone pillars that marked the Goblin's territory. After they exited the cart it was a short walk to the ritual room which the healers had just finished preparing.


End file.
